Losing his girls
by raspberryslushie
Summary: Jason and Aria married when he was 31 and she was 25. They had a daughter together and their lives were so good up until Ezra came back into the picture. Jason's behaviour pushed Aria back into Ezra's arms along with his daughter and he couldn't regret his decisions more if he tried. He wished he had Aria and his daughter in his life more than they currently were. Ezria / Jaria
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy, are we there yet?" the little brunette girl moaned as she pulled at her seatbelt which was clearly annoying her. She did this every time they went out of town. The poor girl had no patience for journeys which were longer than twenty minutes.

Jason laughed quietly as he looked back through his rearview mirror to the most precious five year old girl in his life who was staring out of the window, looking bored out of her mind.

"We'll be there soon sweetheart." he told her as he continued to drive along the highway. He looked to his right and saw a sign which let him know his destination was only 4 kilometers away.

"Is Mommy and Ezra going to take me to the zoo today? I really want to go." she asked as she watched the cars pass along beside her.

"I'm not sure baby. You'll have to ask them. I know they are going to take you to see Ezra's little brother on sunday for lunch." Jason told his daughter as he proceeded further to his destination. Signalling to the right he quickly manouvered his Audi A5 and drove off from the highway and into the town his ex wife and daughter's mother lived in.

Driving through the unusually empty streets, he kept his eye out for the newly bought townhouse he would be dropping his daughter off at. Looking into his rearview mirror again, he smiled when he saw her daydreaming. 'What could she possibly be thinking about?' he asked himself as he took a left turn onto another street. "Bella.." he said softly to get her attention. She looked up quickly and smiled. "What were you thinking about?" Jason laughed.

"I was thinking about when Ezra took me to get a big surprise for mommy. We got her lots and lots of flowers and she had a big smile on her face." Bella told Jason prodly.

"Oh yeah? How big was her smile?" he asked as he stopped his car to let another road user continue with his 3-point turn in the road.

"This big.." Bella motioned with her hands, spreading them a foot apart from one another. Jason wasn't looking as he was acknowledging the other driver thanking him. "Daddy, it was this big." she repeated.

"Oh wow, that is a big smile.." Jason replied, looking at her through his rearview mirror. He took his attention off Bella for a while and thought about the idea of Bella being so comfortable with Ezra. He'd never been fond of him and Ezra had never been fond of Jason but both had agreed to remain civil for Aria and Bella's sakes.

Jason and Aria had gotten together when she graduated from university, three years later on a holiday to Venice Jason proposed and Aria said yes, eighteen months later they got married with all of their friends and family in attendance and three years after that they were welcoming their little angel Isabella into the world. They'd stayed together until Bella was four years old but after Aria's ex-boyfriend and ex-teacher had come back into their lives, Jason became more controlling and jealous which ended up pushing Aria into Ezra's arms. He only became controlling and jealous because he loved Aria so much and was scared that she'd go running back to Ezra sooner or later, but Aria couldn't understand that up until recently. Even though they were not together anymore, both remained extremely close. Although they'd never admit it to each other, everyone knew they still loved each other. It might not have been the same love they had before and during their marriage but they did love each other. It was a kind of love that nobody could take away.

* * *

After a couple more minutes of driving through streets and avenues, Jason and Bella reached their desired destination. "Here's your mommy's new home baby."

"Wow! It's pretty daddy!" Bella exclaimed as she tried to take off her seatbelt after Jason parked in front of their driveway.

"Sure is.." he replied quietly as he stepped out of the car and opened Bella's door to help her get out. "Wait for one second we need to get your suitcase." Jason told Bella who was standing on the sidewalk excited to run to her mommy's house. Jason took Bella's Rapunzel suitcase from his trunk and locked his car.

"Bella!" Aria called out from her front door as she watched them back their way up the drive. Aria squatted down and Bella ran into her arms. "I've missed you sweetheart." Aria told Bella as they hugged each other tightly.

"I hope you missed me too.." Jason teased as he reached the front door.

"Oh yeah. So much.." Aria bantered back with a wink, before standing up to kiss Jason on the cheek. "Come in.." Aria took Bella's suitcase and lead them to the reception room on the ground floor.

"Where's Ezra?" Bella asked as she sat on the new cream couch.

"He is tidying up upstairs, he'll be down in a minute. Do you want something to eat or drink baby?" Aria asked as she combed her fingers through Bella's hair.

"Lucky charms please." Bella smiled sweetly at her mother.

"Lucky charms? Did daddy not give you breakfast?" Aria asked - knowing that Jason would never not give her breakfast.

"He made me waffles but I feel like lucky charms right now mommy." Bella told her as she removed her shoes.

"Alrighty then.. do you want anything?" Aria asked Jason as she turned around to look at him.

"No thank you." he replied as he stood at the entrance to the reception room.

Aria got off the couch and walked towards Jason. "When are you going home?" she asked as she placed her hand on Jason's arm.

"I'll go now if you want me to.." Jason told her. He knew she'd love to have time with Bella and Ezra alone.

"No, no! Stay as long as you like.. sit down if you want to." Aria smiled as she gave Jason's arm a gentle squeeze before passing by next to him.

"Daddy, did you pack my Tangled dvd?" Bella asked as she watched the daytime show which was on the tv in front of her.

"I think so sweetheart. I'll check for you." he told her as he bent down to open up Bella's suitcase. Digging his hand down to the very bottom her pulled out the dvd case for her. "Here you go baby." he handed her the case as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"Can you put it on for me daddy?"

"Let's wait for your mommy." Jason told her as he settled down comfortably onto the couch with Bella tucked beside him.

Aria entered the room with a small bowl of lucky charms for Bella. "Thank you!" Bella put the dvd on Jason's lap and took the bowl from Aria. "Mommy, can I watch Tangled?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course you can." Aria took the dvd from Jason's lap and walked to the tv to play her daughter's favourite movie.

Ezra came down a few minutes later and greeted Jason politely. He sat down next to Aria who had Bella seated on her lap. Jason sat uncomfortably as Ezra, Aria and Bella seemed to be in their own little world with the private jokes and little kisses and cuddles here and there. After being ignored for another good twenty minutes, Jason decided it was time for him to leave. He understood he and his daughter were in Ezra's home but Jason still felt left out that Ezra and Bella had grown so close and was slightly annoyed that he was currently being ignored by the most important girl in his life because of this man.

"I better go home now." he told them as he stood up slowly and adjusted his tshirt which had ridden up after being seated for half an hour.

"Okay, see you soon Jason." Ezra said quickly.

"No daddy. Stay with me." Bella begged.

"No baby, you have fun with your mommy and Ezra. I'll be back to pick you up next week." Jason bent down to kiss Bella's head. "I love you." he kissed her head again. "I'll see you next week." he told Aria as he bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Aria smiled and watched Jason let himself out of their home. She, like Bella, didn't want Jason to leave, but didn't contest his choice as she didn't want to make Ezra feel unsettled by having another man in his house. Especially someone with such a special relationship with his girlfriend and her daughter.

Jason walked back to his car and turned on the ignition. He understood it was his fault that they were in the predicament they were in at the moment. His daughter being driven between two towns every week because of Jason letting his emotions get to him. His daughter having another father figure in her life because of Jason not thinking rationally about his and Aria's marriage. If he could turn back time, he definitely would.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning baby.." Aria whispered as she entered Bella's little pink princess room. Aria and Ezra had taken her to the park after Jason had gone back home and it had exhausted her. "Isabella DiLaurentis, guess what your mommy made you for breakfast.." Aria teased as she sat on Bella's bed as the little girl stirred awake.

"Morning mommy.." Bella whispered. She sat up and instantly smiled at what was in Aria's hands. "Choc chip pancakes! Yay! Can I eat them now?"

"Go and wash your face and brush your teeth first sweetie." Aria smiled.

"Okay!" Bella jumped out of her bed and rushed to the bathroom down the hallway.

Aria walked out of Bella's room and called out "Come to the kitchen when you're done sweetie!"

Two minutes later Aria and Bella were eating at the kitchen table digging into the pile of pancakes they each had on their plate. "Where's Ezra?" Bella asked as she sipped her glass of milk.

"He had to go into work extra early today to help some of his students." Aria replied looking at something on her iPhone.

"Did you make him pancakes too?"

"No, I only make them for special girls.." Aria joked as she kissed Bella's head.

"We're special." Bella smiled.

"Yes we are." Aria laughed.

Bella finished her plate of pancakes and asked if she could be excused. Aria's mouth fell open a little bit. Jason's mother had taught Bella to not just run off from the table when she had finished her food - she told her she should ask to be excused. Bella doing this when Mrs DiLaurentis was not around genuinely surprised her. "Sure." Aria smiled. Picking up the plates and glasses in front of her, Aria went to the kitchen to put them in the dishwasher. Walking over to the kettle Aria flicked the switch and waited for the water to boil so she could have her cup of coffee. She had ordered a new coffee machine over a week ago to be delivered the day before yesterday but it hadn't arrived which annoyed Aria. So she was forced to do it the old fashioned way. She leaned against her worktop and checked through her emails on her phone. Just as she was about to lock it, she received a call.

"Good morning." Aria smiled.  
"Well I'm glad it's a good morning there cause its not over here.." Jason moaned.  
"Oh dear grumps, what's the matter?" Aria cocked her head to the side ready to hear what Jason had to say.  
"I had my day planned out perfectly. Breakfast with my mom and Alison at the country club, then golf with Tyger and Andrew, I've got a work lunch with that obnoxious client I told you about the other month and it's raining. It hasn't stopped raining for the past three hours.."  
"Poor you.." Aria teased.  
"I called you looking for some sympathy.." Aria heard a car horn blare. "Fucking idiot!"  
Aria's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"  
"What? Not you. I don't understand how some people get their drivers' licence."  
"You're driving? Jason!" Aria told him off. She hated when he would call people while he was driving.  
"Don't worry! It's on handsfree. It's in my lap. How is my baby anyway?"  
Aria breathed a sigh of relief. "She's okay. She's just finished her breakfast, she loves my pancakes doesn't she?"  
"Everyone loves your pancakes Aria." Jason told her.  
"Including you?"  
"Yes, including me. Chocolate chip ones are first class!" Jason told her. She already knew this though.  
"Guess what.."  
"What?" Jason parked in front of the country club and shut his door loud enough that Aria could hear it.  
"Bella and I were eating breakfast and once we finished she said, 'may I be excused?'"  
Jason laughed. "That's my girl! My mom will be proud."  
"I was literally speechless when she said it."  
"Don't worry. It's the only thing my mom's taught her. She won't turn into a snob like Mama DiLaurentis.."  
"Um, I didn't say it was bad.."  
"So you'll be happy to have my mom give her etiquette lessons?"  
"Your mom wants to give her lessons?!"  
Jason laughed. "No, she just wants her to have manners.. like Ali..." Jason paused awaiting Aria's snort which was bound to come.  
Aria snorted. "Alison and manners do not mix. Your mother is delusional.."  
"Oh I know.." Jason agreed. "I'm on my way to meet my mom and Alison so can you put Bella on the phone for me?"  
"Sure.. one sec.. Bella! Bella come into the kitchen quickly!" Bella came running in a few seconds later. "Your daddy's on the phone baby."  
"Hi daddy!"  
"Hey baby, are you okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine. Are you okay?"  
"I miss you. I forgot you were at your mommy's house this morning for a little while.."  
"Aww daddy I miss you too! What are you doing?"  
"I'm just going to see your Grandma and Aunty Alison. We're going to have breakfast together."  
"I had breakfast already! Mummy made pancakes!"  
"I know she did. She told me already."  
"Can I talk to Aunty Ali?"  
"Yeah just give me one second to find them.."  
"Did you lose them?"  
Jason laughed. "No, I just don't know where they are at the moment.. Ah I can see them.. Hey Ali, Bella wants to talk to you.."  
"Hi little Miss DiLaurentis! How are you?" Alison loved talking to her niece.  
"I'm fine. Are you having breakfast with my daddy?"  
"I am. Your grandma's here too." Alison told her as she flicked through the breakfast menu.  
"What are you and grandma going to eat?"  
"I don't know yet little one. We were waiting for your daddy to turn up before we ordered. He was very late.." Alison smirked as she looked towards Jason.  
"Naughty daddy."  
"He is naughty. Anyway I have to go Bella because the waiter is coming but I'll see you soon okay."  
"Okay, I love you!"  
"I love you too." Alison hung up the phone and passed it to Jason.

"I've finished." Bella passed Aria her phone and ran back into the lounge to watch tv.

"Bella, what do you want to do today?" Aria called before Bella left the kitchen.

"Can we go to the zoo?"

"I'd love that. Just let me have this coffee and then we can start getting ready." Aria smiled at her daughter.

"Okay." Bella skipped out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Aww mommy! Look at the penguins! They're like the ones from happy feet!"

"They're cute aren't they?" Aria smiled down at her daughter as they walked hand in hand around the zoo.

"Can we have one as a pet?" Bella asked, licking her ice cream cone and admiring the penguins for a little while longer.

"I don't think we can sweetie.."

"Why not?"

"Cause penguins can't live in homes like ours.." Aria told her.

"I'll ask daddy then." Bella shrugged.

Aria laughed. "They can't live in your daddy's home either. They need water, ice and snow baby."

"Ohhh!" Bella said loudly as she finally understood why a penguin couldn't be a pet. "But they're so cute mommy." she stepped closer to the penguins and squealed when she saw a little chick sheltered underneath is mother. "Look there's a baby one. Look how little he is! Can you take a photo?"

"Take a photo of you and the penguin or just the penguin?"

Bella managed to get herself up onto a ledge which was in front of the penguins enclosure. "Me and the penguin."

"Okay, one, two, three.. smile." Aria looked down at her phone and smiled. "This is cute. Shall we go and see something else now?" she asked as she held out her hand for Bella to take again.

"Sure."

Aria and Bella walked along looking at all other animals which didn't interest them that much. As Aria walked, she sent Jason the photo of Bella with the penguin. They always took photos from days out with their daughter and sent them to each other so no parent was left out. Aria put her phone back in her handbag and concentrated on what her daughter was interested in.

"Mommy, what's that?" Bella asked pointing to the pink creature.

"That's called a flamingo sweetie."

"Flamingo? I've never heard it."

"You haven't? Do you think they're cute like the penguins?"

"Nuh uh!"

"Why not?" Aria laughed.

"Look at them. They only have one leg and their noses look nasty!"

"Look closely." Aria took Bella closer to them and pointed at them. "They have two but they're standing on one. And that's not their nose it's their beak.."

"If they have two legs then why don't they stand on them both?"

"I have no idea sweetie."

A few minutes later, they came across the giraffes. "Aww look it's your daddy!" Aria teased as she pointed to one of the male giraffes.

"Mommy!"

"I was kidding baby!" Aria bent down kissed her head. "He's tall like your daddy though isn't he?"

"He's so tall!"

"Shall we take a photo?" Aria asked as she took her phone from her bag.

Bella nodded and went to stand right next to the enclosure. Aria stepped back a couple of metres to ensure that she got the giraffe and Bella in the frame. Taking the photo and quickly walking back towards Bella, Aria sent the photo with the caption. 'Isabella with her daddy!' to Jason and got a swift semi sarcastic reply saying 'Oh ha ha, you're hilarious, why did I ever let you go?' The reply shocked Aria and Jason a little bit. Aria was shocked that he acknowledged the fact that he let her go and this made her question whether he was missing her. And it shocked Jason because it was so impulsive and he didn't realise what he had said until he had sent the reply. Not knowing what to say back she put her phone back in her bag and carried on with the tour around the zoo.

* * *

Aria and Bella came home at 4pm after going for a little retail therapy after the trip to the zoo. Ezra was in the kitchen and greeted Bella with a hug and Aria with a couple of kisses.

"How was your day? Where did you go?" he asked as he stirred the pasta he was cooking.

"We went to the zoo and then we went shopping for a little while. I enjoyed myself." Aria told him as she stood next to him as he took the pan off the gas. "Did you?" Aria asked Bella who was sitting at the dinner table.

"Yeah, I loved the penguins and giraffes!"

"I did too." Aria smiled as she joined her daughter at the table.


	3. Chapter 3

Ezra was driving Aria and Bella to meet with his brother Wesley for lunch early on sunday afternoon. Ezra and his brother had a rocky relationship and this would be the first time they'd be having a dinner together since Ezra began working in Rosewood all of those years ago. Aria was anxious about how this lunch would pan out. Would Ezra and Wesley set aside their differences and remain civil? Will Bella feel comfortable around this new man she's never met before?

"So what is your brother like Ezra? Will he like me?" Bella asked from her car seat at the back of Ezra's Honda Insight Hybrid.

"I'm sure he will like you. You're adorable." Ezra replied avoiding Bella's first question.

Aria looked to Ezra knowing of the reasons why he ignored Bella. Having to explain what Wesley was like without using foul language was pretty hard. Although they were on better terms, they weren't friends. Ezra and Wesley's mother had forced the pair to have dinner and Ezra couldn't have been more annoyed.

Ezra pulled up to the restaurant his mother had booked a table at. "Ezra." Wesley greeted him holding his hand out to shake.

"Wes.." Ezra ignored the hand at first before Aria hit his arm to get him to shake his brother's hand.

"Aria, how are you? Long time.." Wesley smiled.

"I'm great thank you. How are you?"

"Good. And who is this?" Wesley smiled at Bella who was sitting down next to Aria.

"I'm Bella.."

"My daughter." Aria smiled.

"That's a pretty name." Wesley complimented her. "Your daughter? Not our daughter?" he asked as he furrowed his brows a little and looked at Ezra and Aria back and forth.

"Her dad is Jason." Aria told Wesley as she picked up a menu.

"Ohh right.." Wesley said as he mimicked her action.

The dinner was awkward but went smoothly. Wesley was unusually nice which lead to a smooth dinner but also contributed to the awkwardness of the dinner. Ezra was not used to Wesley being this nice. Maybe it was because there was a child around - he had decided to reign in his attitude. However Aria was thankful for this as it made Bella comfortable enough to enjoy the dinner.

* * *

"So I was thinking..." Ezra started as he and Aria changed their bed covers.

"What?" Aria answered.

"We're practically married right?"

Aria laughed. "If you say so..."

"And Bella and I are pretty close.."

"Yeah.."

"What if she was to call me daddy, I'm pretty close to one you know. She sees me as often as she sees Jason."

Aria stopped and stared at Ezra. "I don't know.."

"Come on."

"I'll have to ask Bella.."

"Okay, we'll both talk to her."

Aria didn't respond but continued to button up the cases of their duvet.

Thirty minutes later, Ezra and Bella were sitting on the couch watching Tangled while Aria made them both dinner.

"So do you like being here with me and your mom?" Ezra asked as he looked down towards Bella who was sitting next to him.

"Yeah I love it!" Bella told him as she watched her favourite film.

"With me and your mommy living together, it's like I'm your second daddy right."

"Uhhh.. I guess..." Bella answered not knowing what to say back.

"You can call me daddy too you know. Your mommy and I will be married soon so I'll be your step-father." Ezra beamed.

Bella felt uncomfortable and shuffled off the sofa and went to sit on the bean bag which was closer to the tv.

"Hey don't tell your mommy about this conversation okay. We can surprise her later." Ezra smiled at Bella.

"Okay." she replied timidly.

* * *

Aria and Bella sat at the kitchen table eating cookies and cream as Ezra went to his study to mark some papers. "Mommy?" Bella said quietly

"Yes, baby?" Aria replied as she finished her dessert.

"Can I go to daddy's house?"

"You're going in five days baby." Aria ran her finger in some cream and licked it off her finger.

"But I miss him. I want to go back now." Bella rested her head in the palm of her little hand.

"Bella.."

"Please mommy.." Bella begged.

"Oh honey. What's wrong?" Aria got out of her seat and kissed Bella's head "Let me get my phone." she whispered.

Aria came back and sat with Bella on her lap cradling her as she sobbed quietly.  
"Hi Jason.."  
"What's going on?"  
"I need you to come and pick Bella up. I think she misses you too much to stay here and be happy for another five days."  
"She's upset? What happened?"  
"I don't think anything happened. She just misses you that's all."  
"I'll be there as soon as I can."  
"Okay thanks Jason."  
Jason hung up the phone and got out of his sweaty workout clothes and into some clean jeans and a tshirt.

* * *

"Daddy, Ezra wants me to call him Daddy too.." Bella told Jason before he had the chance to drive away from Aria's house.

"He what?!" Jason's voice raised and fist clenched.

"Please don't shout.." Bella whimpered.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. Wait in the car I just have to talk to your mommy."

"Daddy are you angry with me?!" Bella called out.

"No baby." he replied before shutting his door and storming to Aria's front door.

Jason banged on the door.

"Jason! What are you doing?" Aria exclaimed as she opened the door to the angry man.

"Do you know? Do you know what Ezra wants Bella to do?" he asked as fire raged behind his eyes.

"I.. Um.." Aria couldn't speak.

"It'll be a freezing day in hell before that little girl calls anyone besides me 'daddy'. You let your boyfriend know that okay!"

"I told him it was up to Bella.." Aria told Jason.

"No! Are you fucking kidding me? I am her father! Ezra is nothing! She won't be calling him daddy!" Jason turned on his heel and made his way back to the car, ensuring that he calmed down before he got back there. Jason took a deep breath and stepped back into his Audi A5.

"Daddy, I'm sorry.." Bella cried.

Jason looked into his rearview mirror and sighed. "What are you sorry for sweetheart?"

"I made you angry.." she sniffed.

Jason got out of the car again and opened Bella's door. Jason wiped Bella's tears and kissed her forehead until she stopped sobbing. Taking Bella's seatbelt off Jason took her out of her seat and held her close squeezing her tight. His hand cupping the back of his daughter's head and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kissing the side of her head, he apologised for making her upset.

"I don't want to call him daddy. You're my daddy." Bella looked up and held Jason's face inbetween her two hands. "I only want one daddy and that's you."

Jason kissed her forehead. "You don't have to call him daddy baby. You don't have to do anything he says okay." he kissed her forehead again before resting his against hers. "I'll be you daddy forever okay, nobody else will."

"Can we go home now?"

"Of course." putting Bella back in her seat, Jason took one last look at Ezra and Aria's house and shook his head.

Driving off out of town he watched his daughter as she fell asleep soundly. Although her sadness was heartbreaking, it gave him a slight confidence boost. He might have lost Aria last year, he definitely wasn't going to lose his daughter to Ezra anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason and Bella got back home an hour later. Bella fell asleep in Jason's bed while they watched Sleeping Beauty together. He tucked her in before going into his office to finish off some accounting he was meant to deal with instead of driving to Aria's. After spending thirty minutes going through his business' figures, his phone buzzed multiple times. Picking it up off the table he saw three messages from Aria.

From Aria: How is Bella?

From Aria: I'm sorry about what happened. I really am. You know I'd never let Bella call Ezra daddy unless she had made the decision to do so.

From Aria: It killed me seeing her crying in your arms earlier. I was watching from the window...

Jason rolled his eyes and quickly replied to her first message before getting back to his finances.

To Aria: She's sleeping

From Aria: Are you not even going to acknowledge my other messages?

To Aria: I'm busy. I don't want to talk to you at the moment. I'll probably call tomorrow.

From Aria: I don't understand why you're so mad at me Jason. I had NO idea Ezra would talk to Bella about that idea of his. I wasn't even 100% about it!

To Aria: I'm busy. I said I'll probably call tomorrow. Leave me alone

Aria threw her phone onto the floor as she sat up on hers and Ezra's bed with her forehead resting in the palm of her hand. She hated when she and Jason would fight when they were married and it still hurt now even after getting divorced. He was mad and he was stubborn, Aria had no chance of talking to him and Bella unless she turned up at his house. But seeing as it was now 10pm, she'd have to wait until the morning. Ezra came out of the bathroom and into their bedroom only to be met with zero eye contact and silence from Aria.

"Still not talking to me huh?" he asked as he dried his hair with the towel in his hand.

"You can sleep in the other room. I already pulled out the futon for you." Aria told him as she pulled out her latest read from her bedside drawer.

"There's no way I'm sleeping out on that thing." he told her slightly offended that he was being kicked out of their room.

"Fine.." Aria got off the bed and walked out of the room. "I will then."

"Babe come on.." Ezra tried to reason as he watched he walk further away.

Aria ignored Ezra and slipped onto the futon to divulge herself into her book before attempting to fall to sleep. She read a couple of pages before she heard the door open and saw Ezra walk in.

"What did I do? I don't see how I was in the wrong!" Ezra exclaimed as he stepped closer to Aria. "Babe come on, talk to me.."

Aria continued to ignore Ezra.

"This is so childish. You're comical at times. Giving me the silent treatment is pathetic. Sometimes I wonder why you don't just go back to Jason. You're so alike - it's uncanny!"

Aria was hurt that Ezra called her childish and pathetic but wouldn't let it show. She dismissed Ezra's comments and carried on reading her book. Ezra who hadn't seemed to have taken the very obvious hint that Aria didn't want to talk to him, still continued to witter on.

"I told you I'd talk to her about her calling me daddy.." Aria winced when Ezra said the word daddy. It just didn't feel right. "And I spoke to her. It's not my fault that she took it badly and it's not my fault Jason is so butt-hurt about it. It's not as if he's the best father for her."

Aria looked up from her book shocked that Ezra had the nerve to say such a thing about Jason as a father. "Jason is the best thing my little girl has! His world revolves around her! Don't you dare say he's not the best father for her because he's the best and more."

"Bullshit! His whole world does not revolve around her. He palms her off on you whenever he gets the chance to go out to casinos with those loser friends of his. He didn't even fight in court for sole custody. He just settled for 50/50 custody. A settler! That's what he is. He just settles and doesn't fight for what he wants."

Aria stood up and crossed her arms over her chest, disgusted at Ezra's outburst.

"Jason did not just settle for 50/50! That is what we decided as her parents would be best for her. And he went gambling one time Ezra. Don't try and make out that going to casinos is a regular thing!" Aria defended.

"The settler didn't even fight for you." Ezra said completely dismissing what Aria had to say. "He let me just pluck you and Bella out of his hands." Ezra told her cooly.

Growing even more frustrated, Aria pushed at Ezra's chest as powerfully as she could only to be pushed right back and onto the futon behind her.

Ezra laughed a little as Aria sat up on the futon. "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." Ezra walked towards the door. "Hopefully you'll be in a better mood."

Aria watched Ezra leave and then crawled underneath the covers and silently cried herself to sleep. She slept for three hours before waking up and deciding she needed to get out of the house. Ezra's outburst had bothered her and she didn't exactly want to be in the same house as him for longer. Getting up, she grabbed her keys, shoes and purse before walking out of the house and to her car. Not knowing where she was planning on going, she just drove and drove aimlessly. Coming out of her daze, she recognised the road she was driving along and the house at the end. Turning into the drive, she smiled a little at the nostalgia she felt. She loved coming back to her old house where her mom and stepfather lived. Taking the spare set from her purse, she quietly opened the front door and crept upstairs.

"Oh my God!" she heard which caused her to jump. The landing light turned on and Aria saw Ella coming out of her bedroom. "Aria what are you doing? You scared me!" she whispered so that her husband didn't wake up.

"I just need to stay here for today.." Aria told her tearfully.

"Shhh.." Ella hushed Aria walking towards her with open arms. "Let's go downstairs for some hot cocoa."

* * *

"Baby, wake up please. I have to take you to your Nana Ella's house." Jason told Bella as he had finished getting himself ready for work.

"Why?" Bella asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Cause I have to go to work."

"I don't want you to go." Bella pouted.

"I don't want to go either but I have to otherwise I won't have money to buy you all those nice things you like to buy." Jason kissed Bella's head before picking her up out of his bed where she had slept soundly for the whole of the night.

"What am I having for breakfast?"

"Nothing here. Your Nana will give it to you when you go over. We need to get you showered and then dressed in twenty minutes. Can we do that?" Jason asked.

"SUUUURE we can!"

"SUUURE!" Jason mimicked as Bella laughed.

* * *

"Morning. I'm really sorry for scaring you last night mom." Aria apologised as she walked into the kitchen and saw Ella preparing breakfast.

"Don't worry about it honey." Ella kissed Aria's head. "Oh yeah, there's something I need to tell you." she said as she walked past Aria and to the dining room table.

"What is it?" Aria asked as she watched her mom place the pancakes on the table.

Just as Ella was about to reply the doorbell rang. As Aria was closer to the door she answered it.

"Mommy!" Bella ran into Aria's legs and hugged them. "I didn't know you would be here." Bella exclaimed.

Aria bent down and hugged Bella tightly. "I know I surprised your Nana too." Aria looked up and hers and Jason's eyes met for a few seconds before he looked away. "How about you go to the table. I think Nana made pancakes for her special girls." Aria smiled.

"Yay!" Bella rushed off. "Hi Nana!" she greeted Ella who was standing close to the table.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked as he finally looked at Aria properly.

Aria stood up and leaned against the doorframe. "Ezra and I got into a fight and I couldn't stand to be in the same house as him so I came here at like 3am."

"Fight about what?" Jason asked as he shuffled back slightly.

"Bella, me and you.."

"Why would you two get into a fight about me?" he furrowed his brows a little.

"He was saying some awful things and I defended you.. he got offended that I still care about you.."

Jason sighed and shook his head. "Well thanks for defending me I guess.."

"I always will." Aria smiled. "Can we talk about what happened yesterday please?"

"No." Jason looked at his watch. "I need to go to work. Bye baby!" he shouted so that Bella could here. Turning around he walked down Ella's porch steps.

"Later then. When you pick Bella up? Or I'll drop her to yours?" Aria suggested.

"Fine. Whatever."

Aria watched Jason drive off and closed the door once his car had turned the corner onto the next road.

* * *

A/N - with regards to Ezra's treatment of Aria. This was a one time incident. I do not condone domestic violence or bullying whatsoever.


	5. Chapter 5

Aria brought Bella round to Jason's as she had suggested earlier. "Hey Bella, how about you go and play in your bedroom for a little bit?" Jason told the little girl as he lightly ran his hand over her head as they stood in the foyer awkwardly.

"Do I have to?" she asked as she looked up at Jason.

"I'd like you to." Jason squatted down so that he was at eye level with Bella. "Only for a little while. I promise I'll call you down soon."

"Okay daddy. Will you be here when I come back down mommy?"

Aria looked to Jason for an answer to which he just shrugged. "Of course!" she smiled.

Jason stood up as he and Aria watched their daughter climb the stairs. He made sure she had got right to the top before talking to Aria. "So, what happened last night then?" he asked walking to the kitchen with Aria following behind him.

"Ezra just couldn't understand what he had done wrong. I was so frustrated with him that I started giving him the silent treatment. And then out of nowhere he starts ranting about how I'm pathetic and comical and how I'm so much like you.."

"You're not pathetic.." he told her gently as he boiled the kettle.

"I know I'm not but it still hurt that somebody who is supposed to love me would be so insulting." Aria told him as she leant on the island in the middle of Jason's kitchen.

"What did he have to say about me that made you defend me? Not that I care what he has to say.." Jason crossed his arms over his chest.

"He said you weren't the best father." Aria told him cautiously as she bit on her thumbnail. Jason rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"He called you a settler because you apparently settled for 50/50 custody of Bella.."

"We both agreed on split custody. None of us were getting sole custody." Jason reminded Aria.

"And I know that. And so does he. So I have no idea why he would say that.."

"Anything else?" Jason sighed.

"He said that you didn't fight for what you want." Aria told him.

"What does he mean?" a confused Jason asked as he turned to make himself and Aria cups of coffee.

"He said you don't fight for what you want, that's why he was able to take me and Bella from you.." she said slowly.

Jason turned around to face Aria again. "He's a cocky motherfucker when I'm not around isn't he?" he told her with a locked jaw. Aria could tell he was getting angry from the tension in his face.

"Just so you know, he didn't take me and Bella from you." Aria stood up straighter.

"Oh I know. He'd never take Bella from me. Never. And he may be with you. But he never took you. You.." Jason looked at Aria for a few seconds. "You went to him." Jason swallowed to try and keep his emotions stone cold.

Aria looked away ashamed that she'd walked out on their marriage a year ago. "My choice to go to him wasn't made as quickly as you think. You were a nightmare to be around for weeks Jason."

Jason sighed deeply. He knew she was right.

_A year and three months ago._  
_"Guess who's back in town." Emily said to her group of friends._

_"Who?" Hanna asked as she filed her nails._

_"Ezra.." Emily looked at Aria who was looking at Jason._

_Jason could feel the negative energy in his body rising and it made him tense. He and Ezra had been enemies after Jason and Aria first shared a kiss while Ezra and Aria had been in a relationship. Ezra had forbidden Aria from talking to Jason which really upset him as he felt the one person who had accepted him back into Rosewood had abandoned him._

_"Where did you see him?" Jason asked as he held a sleeping Bella in his arms._

_"The Brew. I don't know if he's back for a visit or for good.." Emily told him slightly regretting that she'd mentioned seeing him now as she could see and feel the tense air between Jason and Aria._

_"We better go and put this little one to bed." Aria said quickly as she stood up from Spencer's couch and went to kiss her friends goodbye._  
_Jason smiled at the girls before heading out of Spencer's back door which was a quicker way of getting to his and Aria's house than through the front door. When they got home, Jason swiftly out Bella into her bed and then went into his and Aria's ensuite to shower. He came out ten minutes later. Aria was already in her negligée ready to spend an evening with her husband watching tv in bed._

_"Jason?" she said softly. He turned around from his chest of drawers from which he was getting his lounge clothes out from. "What's wrong? You've been really quiet since Emily mentioned she saw Ezra.."_

_"Can you blame me? The last time I saw him he went crazy after we told him that we were engaged and he smashed my car's window screen."_

_"Are you still holding a grudge because of that?"_

_Jason furrowed his brows at Aria. "Aria that wasn't trivial to me okay. He completely fucked up my car. My new car which I'd worked so hard to buy. And he fucked it up because he was jealous and angry that you were in love with me. Anyway it's not a grudge. I just don't like the guy. I don't like him one bit." he pulled his tshirt over his head and then quickly put on his bottoms. Walking out of the room he was interrupted by Aria._

_"I thought we were going to watch tv together.."_

_"I'm not in the mood. I'm just going to do some finances." he continued to walk out and Aria watched him go down the stairs. She loved Jason but hated his stroppy attitude. Quite frankly she was embarrassed to call him her husband when he was in foul moods for no reason whatsoever._  
_Jason came to bed at 1am that night and left for work in the morning without one word to Aria. Deciding she needed to get out of the house she made her way to The Brew with Bella at her side. On their way to The Brew, Aria bumped into Spencer who was taking her and Toby's 8 year old daughter Matilda to the park and she offered to take Bella with her so that the two little girls could spend some time having fun together. A few minutes later, Aria entered The Brew and ordered her usual. As the barista was a friend, she told Aria to take a seat and she'd bring it over. Aria sat towards the back when she heard her name called. Looking over her left shoulder, she saw the face of the man whom she'd once loved and perhaps still had some feelings for._

_"It's been a long time." he told her as he walked towards her table._

_"It has." she replied as she turned to accept her coffee from the barista._

_"How have you been?"_

_"Great. My life is perfect." Aria smiled. She was lying and Ezra could tell._

_"You're lying.."_

_"I'm not." Aria laughed nervously._

_"You are. I can tell. We were in love for two years, I know you."_

_"Okay, so maybe it's not perfect but I'm happy."_

_"Are you really?"_

_"Why are you questioning everything I say?! I'm happy with my life. I'm happy with Jason and my daughter."_

_"You have a daughter?" Ezra asked._

_"Yes. She just turned four."_

_"I bet she's beautiful." Ezra said as he sat down next to her._

_"She is. She definitely looks like a DiLaurentis." Aria told him._

_"So you have a happy life with Jason?"_

_"Yes. I've already said that." Aria answered aggravatedly._

_"But are you happy today?"_

_Aria sighed. "No."_

_"Why not?"_

_"I don't really want to talk to you about it.."_

_"I'm a good listener."_

_Aria shook her head and decided to talk to him about it as she knew he wouldn't let it go. Little did she know that Jason was standing at the window of the coffee shop. He was already tense knowing that Ezra was back in town but know that he and Aria were having a conversation, he felt 10x as worse._

_Jason came home from work at 9pm that night. "Did you have a nice chat with Fitz today?"_

_Aria looked up from her book as she lay in bed. "What?"_

_"I saw you two in The Brew." Jason told her as he walked over to the trunk at the end of their bed and threw his jacket and tie on it._

_"I wouldn't say it was nice." she replied as she closed her book._

_"So what did he have to say?" he asked as he unbuttoned his shirt._

_"Not much." she shrugged._

_"You had a conversation for over five minutes and he didn't have much to say?"_

_"You were watching for that long?" Aria furrowed her brows._

_"Yes I was. Is that a problem?" Jason asked as he threw his shirt into the laundry hamper._

_"This is dumb." Aria shook her head as she opened up her book to continue to read._

_"Dumb? Okay Aria." he told her blunty as he walked around their bedroom in his boxers._

_"Jesus, Jason! Grow up!" she shouted. "Why shouldn't I be allowed to talk to him?"_

_"I'm not saying you shouldn't be allowed to talk to him! I can't stop you talking to him because I still talk to CeCe but when you have conversations that you don't seem to want to tell me about - that's the problem! I'll sleep in one of the guest rooms tonight." he told her before she could reply to his answer._

_Aria sighed and shook her head. "Turn off the light in the landing." she told him blunty._

_Aria and Jason were rude and dismissive to each other for the next week. Only really talking nicely to each other when they were around Bella. For the second time that week Jason walked past The Brew and saw Aria and Ezra talking. Deciding he couldn't avoid Ezra anymore or stand seeing him sitting close to Aria like he was, Jason went in and ordered a large coffee. As he waited for it to be made, he kept his eyes on Aria and Ezra. Neither had noticed his presence. The barista called Jason's name to collect his coffee and that was when the pair looked up. Aria looked at Jason with big eyes - like she'd been caught out. Ezra smirked a little before looking to Aria expecting her to finish the story she was telling him. Ezra could see Aria swallow as Jason approached them._

_"This is nice and cosy." Jason commented as he took a seat opposite Aria._

_Aria and Ezra stayed silent. "Do you have nothing to say to me Ezra? I saw you smirking when I was getting this.." Jason held up his mug. "What was going through your mind when you looked over?" Jason goaded._

_"Jase.." Aria warned._

_"Oh, it's Jase now? Are we all good now? I didn't realise."_

_Aria rolled her eyes._

_"Finish your story baby. He seemed really interested." Jason said coldly as he and Aria stared at each other._

_"It's not that interesting.." Aria told them both as she held the coffee mug in both hands._

_"Was I in it?" Jason asked._

_Aria stayed silent._

_"You were actually." Ezra said._

_Jason raised his eyebrows. "I was?"_

_"Aria was telling me about when you first found out she was pregnant.."_

_Jason stayed silent, expecting some kind of elaboration from either Aria or Ezra._

_"She said it was one of the times she'd seen you at your happiest."_

_"It was a great day finding out my wife.." Jason emphasised 'wife' "..was expecting our child."_

_"Shouldn't you be getting back to work?" Aria looked at her watch._

_"Shouldn't you be picking Bella up from your mom's?" Jason mimicked her action._

_"Not yet. There's still another thirty minutes."_

_"Well you're free now, why can't you pick her up?" Jason asked as he stood up to leave._

_"Go to work Jason."_

_"Go and pick up our daughter. You know she wasn't feeling well this morning."_

_"I will."_

_"Now Aria."_

_"Go to work."_

_Jason and Aria stared at each other for a few moments. Jason was the first to concede. "This is a joke." Jason shook his head and walked out._

_"Thank you for telling him it was that story. He'd go crazy if he found out I was bitching about him to you." Aria smiled._

_"Don't worry about it." Ezra smiled back._

_Jason's animosity with Aria and Ezra continued for another two weeks. Aria sat with Ezra in his new apartment as she cried that she couldn't stand being at home anymore. Ezra soothingly rubbed her back and hair as she sobbed. A few minutes later, she calmed down and looked at Ezra whose face was two inches from hers. Leaning forward their lips touched for the first time since she was 18. Neither broke from the kiss and it lead to Ezra taking Aria into his bedroom. Aria had no idea what was going through her mind but this was the first bit of affection she had been given for the past month and she needed it. During that time, Jason was sitting in his office at work clicking his pen rapidly much to the annoyance of his secretary outside._

_"Jason please stop." she begged._

_"I'm sorry Marlene."_  
_Jason was thinking about how much he had changed since Ezra's return to Rosewood, how much Aria had changed since his return and how much his life had changed since Ezra's return. He couldn't help but despise the man for the effect he had._

_Ezra and Aria met up again at his apartment for a little one on one time together for the next few days. "Move in with me." Ezra told Aria as she lay next to him in bed. "Leave Jason. He's horrible to you."_

_"I don't know.."_

_"He's been an awful person for the past month. How can you still want to be with him?"_

_"You've been great." she smiled._

_"And I always will be if you move in with me."_

_"I'll think about it." she told him as she pressed a long kiss to his lips._

_"How are you coping?" Jason asked Aria as he walked into their bedroom after he finished work._

_"Coping with what?" Aria asked him confused about his question._

_"With not having sex for the past five weeks. I'm at breaking point. You and I are usually on the same level when it comes to things like this.."_

_"What are you suggesting?" Aria asked as she shut her macbook._

_"What do you think I'm suggesting?"_

_"You tell me." she said._

_"You've slept with him haven't you?"_

_Aria stiffened slightly._

_"You're disgusting Aria!" Jason shouted._

_"Hey! You've been so so nasty to me for the past month and Ezra has been the only person to show me some affection. And yeah maybe I did sleep with him! So what!"_

_"I can't even look at you." Jason walked out of their bedroom._

_Aria burst into tears and called the number of the man she knew would be there for her right now._

_Aria packed up half of her belongings and Ezra took them to his apartment when Jason was at work. Aria packed up some of Bella's belongings too. Aria moved in with Ezra and Jason stayed at his home with Bella. Ezra's apartment only had one bedroom so Aria let Bella stay with Jason. This signified the end of Jason and Aria's marriage._


	6. Chapter 6

"We both made mistakes." Jason said quietly

"Yours weren't as bad as mine though.." Aria cocked her head to the side and looked at Jason sympathetically.

Jason didn't know what to say so he just shrugged. Taking another look at Aria, he laughed a little. "Why are you still in your night clothes?"

"I left home at 3am, getting a spare change of clothes was the last thing on my mind." Aria smiled.

"I still have a load of your clothes in the guest bedroom on the left of the stairs if you want to change?" Jason told her.

"Thank you." Aria thanked him softly, picking up her coffee she made her through the kitchen.

"You might aswell bring Bella down while you're up there." Jason suggested as he drank his coffee.

"Yeah." Aria walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Walking into one of the guest rooms she checked the wardrobe and saw a couple of her dresses, a couple of jeans and a few tops hanging. Quickly taking a pair of jeans and one of her tops, she shimmied out of her pyjamas and got into her regular clothes. She sat down on the double bed and looked around the room. Jason had redecorated. He'd changed the carpet, the wall colour and the furnishings. But one thing stayed the same and that was the photo of him, her and Bella at Bella's first birthday party on the feature wall. Both parents had party hats on aswell as little Bella, and Aria was blowing out the single candle on the cake as Jason watched with his lips pressed to Bella's head.

"Mommy, where did you get those from?" Bella asked from the doorway of the guest room clutching onto her barbie doll.

"Your daddy put them in this wardrobe because I had too many clothes when I went to live with Ezra." Aria told her with a smile as she got off the bed.

"Ohh! You look nice." the little girl commented.

"Thanks honey! Let's go downstairs to your daddy." Aria walked to Bella and took her hand in hers, letting Bella lead them down the stairs and to the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat for dinner baby?" Jason asked when Aria and Bella walked in as he stood at the refrigerator.

"Spaghets please daddy." Jason and Aria smiled at each other when their daughter responded to the question. Although, for a five year old she was more advanced than others in her class at school, she still couldn't pronounce spaghetti properly.

"No problem. While I do this how about you show your mommy the drawings you did at school the other week?" Jason suggested.

"Oh yeah! Mommy come on." Bella lead Aria out of the kitchen and into Jason's office where he had stuck the pictures on one of the walls. "This is you, aunty Spencer, aunty Emily and aunty Hanna." Bella pointed to the first photo. "There's the dog I want daddy to buy for me." she said as she pointed at the following one.

"Oh dear, I don't think your daddy would buy you a puppy sweetie. He didn't want to buy one when I was living here." Aria told Bella gently.

"But you're not living here anymore so he might."

Aria knew that Bella's comment was not intended to hurt Aria but it did. She wasn't a part of their tight-knit group anymore. She wasn't part of the DiLaurentis family anymore. Her opinions didn't matter when it came to Jason making decisions anymore.

"Maybe.." Aria forced a smile out. "These are really good sweetie. You're so creative." she told Bella as she pointed at the pictures on the wall infront of them.

"Thanks mommy. Can we help daddy cook?" Bella looked up at Aria with optimitic eyes.

"I don't see why we can't see if he wants help." Aria followed Bella out of Jason's office and back into the kitchen.

"Daddy?" Bella called.

"Yes baby?" Jason replied as he stood near the nearly boiled kettle.

"Can me and mommy help you cook?" she asked as she held onto Aria's hand swinging it back and forth.

"Um... I don't know what you can do sweetheart." Jason told her as he picked up the kettle, looking around. "One second.." Jason put the kettle down and picked up the jar containing the dried spaghetti. "How about you put the spaghetti in the pot and your mommy can tell you when it's enough." he suggested.

"Yeah yeah!" Bella let go of Aria's hand and ran towards Jason with Aria following close.

"Let me just pour the hot water in.." Jason told Bella.

"Bella, let me pick you up so that you can reach."

Bella turned around and jumped into Aria's arms.

"Ahh! You're getting so big Bella." Aria told her as she supported her with both of her arms clasped underneath Bella.

"Is that bad?" Bella briefly looking at her mom.

"No it's good! It means you won't be a shorty like your mommy when you're all grown up." Aria smiled as she kissed Bella's cheek who was patiently waiting for Jason to open the spaghetti jar.

"Okay, here you go.." Jason held the jar open for Bella and let her take a handful. "Careful.."

Bella put the strands of spaghetti into the pot carefully before quickly grabbing another. "I think that's more than enough for you and your daddy." Aria told Bella.

"But what about you?" the little girl's hair flicking in Aria's face as she swiftly moved her head to face Aria.

"I think I'm going to have my dinner at Nana Ella's house." Aria replied quietly.

"But why can't you have it here?"

"I just can't. This isn't my home anymore is it sweetie? So I have to go to my mommy's house and then back to my house where Ezra is.."

"Mommy.." Bella moaned.

"Stay." Jason said.

Aria and Bella both looked up at Jason.

"Thank you but I should go."

"Aria.. stay. It's fine. Ella won't mind." Jason looked directly at Aria until she showed some sign of relaxing.

Aria smiled at Jason a little.

"Come on baby you need to put all the spaghetti in your hands into the pot really quickly." Jason told Bella taking his eyes away from Aria. "Good job." Jason praised her. "Phineas and Ferb is starting now if you want to go and watch it.."

"Yeah yeah. Mommy, you don't have to come with me, you can stay with daddy if you want." Bella told Aria as she wriggled out from Aria's arms.

"My iPad is on the kitchen table you can watch it there if you want to sweetheart." Jason quickly said to Bella as he took the carbanara sauce and poured it into a separate pan to heat up.

Jason and Aria stood next to the stove in silence as they watched Bella at the kitchen table. After a couple of minutes Aria broke the silence. "Can we please forget what happened yesterday? I can't stand this awkwardness." Aria told Jason sadly.

Jason tore his eyes from Bella and looked down at Aria with sad eyes, sighing a little, he realised he didn't want to stay in this awkward predicament either. Leaning over to her, he placed a soft kiss to her temple. "Can you get the bacon from the fridge please?"

"Sure." Although Jason hadn't verbally responded, the kiss on her head sufficed. Aria opened the fridge and looked around but couldn't find it. "You don't have any."

Jason furrowed his eyes and then signed when he remembered that Caleb used it all when he came over earlier. "Baby, guess what?" Jason called over to Bella.

"Yes daddy?" she answered still looking at the iPad screen.

"Your uncle Caleb ate all the bacon so you can't have any in your spaghetti."

"That's okay." she replied quickly looking up at her parents. "Uncle Caleb is so naughty sometimes.." she mumbled to herself but it was loud enough for Jason and Aria to hear.

Jason and Aria looked at each other and smiled brightly. Although she was the sweetest girl they knew, she was also one of the cheekiest and always seemed to unknowingly come out with little comments which amused everyone around her.

* * *

Dinner was delicious and went smoothly. Jason and Aria were able to have a nice conversation with one another, just like they used to. It was crazy how at ease they were with each other. Both of their parents had divorced and none of them were able to sit like this and have a conversation which didn't results in insults being thrown around and arguments starting.

"I think I have room for pudding daddy."

"Not yet sweetheart. Your little stomach needs a rest." Jason told her as he ran his hand over her head and sat back in his chair.

"Awww.." Bella moaned.

"Right, let's get these dishes washed up." Aria stood and leaned over the table to take Jason's. Jason pulled his dish closer to him and further from Aria. She raised an eyebrow at his odd act as she stood up straight.

"Sit down. I'll do them." he smiled.

"Are you sure? I can do them." she leant forward again.

"Aria." Jason put his hand on hers. "It's fine."

"Fine." Aria held both her hands up. "I'll just sit here."

"Good." Jason stood up and took the dishes and cutlery from the table.

"Daddy, what are we gonna do now?"

"What do you want to do?" Jason asked as he put the dishes in the sink.

"Can we watch Harry Potter?"

Jason looked over his shoulder and gave Aria a confused look, which she returned.

"Where did you hear about Harry Potter?" Aria asked. Neither she or Jason even had the dvds at home.

"I saw the dvd at Nanny Ella's." Bella told them.

"Ohhh!" Aria realised that Mike left all of his dvds at their mom's house when he moved out.

"I don't have a copy for you to watch here sweetheart. I'm sorry." Jason told her as he continued to wash the dishes.

"How about we check netflix?" the little girl suggested.

"Go on then. Take your mommy with you, I think she knows how to work netflix."

"Come on mommy!" Bella jumped out of her chair and round to the other side of the table to grab Aria's hand.

* * *

Jason, Bella and Aria sat on the couch together with bowls of popcorn, m&m's and skittles to share on their laps. They were watching the first Harry Potter film, which brought both Jason and Aria a nostalgic feeling as it reminded them of when they were younger and would watch these amazing films with their families.

"I want to sit with you daddy." Bella said quietly when she felt uneasy during one of the scenes. Jason put the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in front of them and let Bella snuggle on his lap. "Come closer mommy."

Aria shuffled closer to Jason and Bella but not too close as she didn't want to get too comfortable with Jason as she knew she had to leave him soon.

"Closer mommy." Bella ordered innocently.

Jason moved his arm to enable Aria to get closer to him and Bella. He rested it at the back of the couch allowing Aria to fit comfortably next to them. As the film progressed Jason's arm seemed to make its way further down the couch and around Aria as she seemed to sink further into Jason's side. Which really didn't bother them one bit. If anything, they were both glad they could be like this and still remember that they were no longer together. The film ended and Bella had fallen asleep in Jason's arms.

"I better get her into bed." Jason said quietly.

"Okay." Aria leaned over to softly kiss Bella's forehead.

Jason stood up and took Bella up to her room. While he did that Aria checked her phone and saw numerous texts and missed calls from Aria. Rolling her eyes, she checked every one of the messages. The very last was sent two minutes ago stating that he knew she was at Jason's house and was coming to get her.  
"Are you going back to your mom's or straight back home?" Jason asked as he walked back into the lounge where he had left Aria.

"Ezra's on his way over." she told him quickly.

"What? He knows he's not welcome over here."

"He's mad. He's sent me loads of messages and I've missed a bunch of his calls." Aria bit on her lip, worried about seeing him and how mad he was going to be with her.

Jason looked down at Aria who was now biting on her thumb and pacing back and forth. She jumped when she heard the doorbell ring. "Are you scared?" Jason asked as he walked to Aria. "Aria? Why are you so nervous?" Jason cupped one of Aria's cheeks with rubbed his thumb gently across the apple of her cheek. "Did something happen last night?" The doorbell rang again.

"He kind of pushed me forcefully onto the futon I was going to sleep on. But that's not too bad right?"

Jason's jaw tightened. "Let me deal with this." Walking away he opened the door and Aria heard it slam shut. She slowly made her way to the front door to try and listen to what was going on outside of it.

"You better let me in DiLaurentis! Aria's coming home."

"You better get off of my property. You know you're not welcome here."

"I'll go once, she comes out."

"You'll go now!"

"No!"

"Be grateful I haven't got my hands around your throat right now cause I know how horrible you were to Aria last night. She told me everything. And I swear to God if I hear that you've touched her again. I won't be sorry for my actions."

"Is that a threat big man?"

"Yeah." Jason replied towering over Ezra.

"Just get her out here." he told Jason while trying to make himself seem taller and bigger to Jason.

"She doesn't want to come home Ezra." Jason crossed his arms over his chest.

"This is just perfect for you isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked furrowing his brows.

"The love of your life leaves you for me, comes running back when we have a little argument and now you have her in your grasp, you don't want to let her go. Well I've got news for you. She's MY girlfriend. She's nothing to you!"

"That's where you're wrong. Aria is everything to me. The first girl I fell in love with. The mother of my child. My best friend."

Ezra laughed. "Just tell her I'll be waiting for her in the car."

"I'll tell her but it doesn't mean she'll come out to you."

"We'll see." Ezra told him as he walked away.

"Yeah, we'll see." Jason turned around and walked back into his home and saw Aria sitting on the bottom of the stairs with tears on her face.

"It's like he's had a personality change. I don't know who he is anymore." Aria sniffed. "Why is he acting as if I'm his possession?"

Jason walked to the stairs and sat down next to Aria. "You're not his possession. You are your own person. You make your own decisions. So it's up to you what you want to do. But please don't go back with him tonight. He's not right."

"There's no way I'm going back with him when he's like that." Aria looked at Jason and bit on her lip. "Would you mind if I stayed here? Could I sleep in the guest room maybe?"

Jason nodded and rubbed Aria's back. "Can I get you anything?"

Aria shook her head. "Can we just sit and watch tv for a while? or do you have other things that need to be done?"

"No we can watch tv." Jason smiled.

The pair sat on the couch in the lounge and watched tv together for a few hours before they both headed upstairs to go to sleep.

* * *

Aria woke up early the next morning and went downstairs to make Jason breakfast as a way of saying thank you. She took the tray of pancakes, orange juice and coffee out of the kitchen and before going upstairs took a quick glance through the window near the front door to make sure that her car was still there and okay. Looking out she was shocked to see that Ezra's car was outside and he was sleeping inside.

"Aria?" she heard.

Looking back she saw Jason coming down the stairs. "He stayed out there all night Jason!"

"Jesus..Do you want me to call the police. Garrett owes me a favour."

Aria sighed. "I don't know.."

"Aria, look how stressed and on edge you are. This isn't right. He shouldn't be allowed to make you feel this way!" Jason told her as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I know.."

"Instead of calling the police department directly, let me call Garrett and see what he can do."

"Okay. Thank you."

"You can go and eat your breakfast while I call him if you want?" he suggested pointing to the tray in Aria's hands.

"Actually, these are for you. My way of saying thank you for letting me stay."

Jason smiled. "Thank you." Taking the tray from her, he made is way to the kitchen. "Is there anything you want?"

Aria shook her head.

"Are you sure? I probably won't eat all of these. Help yourself."

"I can't stomach anything at the moment but thanks."

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute. I have to get my phone to call Garrett." Jason left Aria in the kitchen and rushed up the stairs.

Aria could tell this day was going to get worse.

* * *

A:N/ Due to a certain reviewers crazy outburst, I thought I'd let you know, Ezra's questionable behaviour is only _temporary_. So Ezria shippers can _chill_, Ezra won't be in a bad light for the entirety of this fanfic.


	7. Chapter 7

Garrett turned out to be a blessing and scared Ezra off fairly quickly with his threat of taking him in to the station for a number of offences. Aria stayed with Jason for the rest of the day until she realised after they'd eaten dinner that she needed to stop being such a scaredy-cat and face Ezra. There had to be some sort of explanation for his crazy behaviour. Aria tucked Bella into bed and told her she was going home and she'd see her in a couple of weeks.

"Are you going to be okay?" Jason asked as he and Aria walked out of the front door and onto the patio outside.

"I should be fine. But will you keep your phone on just incase? I highly doubt I will need to call you but.. just incase."

"Of course." Jason pulled Aria into a hug and let his chin rest on the top of her head. "I'll talk to you soon." he told her as they both pulled away.

"Bye." Aria whispered as she made her way to her car.

Jason watched her drive off before heading back indoors. Sitting in his office, he tried to do some paperwork he should have done the other night but Aria and Ezra kept playing on his mind. What would Ezra do when Aria came home? Would she be safe? What will he say to her? What will she say to him? Lots of questions circled his mind and he was unable to concentrate on anything. Heading out of his office, he heard a car pull up and park in his drive. Making his way to the door, he saw Garrett stepping out of his police car.

"Hey man." Jason greeted.

"Everything okay now?" Garrett asked as he approached Jason. The pair shared a firm handshake.

"I hope so. I mean he fucked off pretty quickly but who knows what he's gonna be like when Aria gets home. I'm nervous man."

"Try not to think about it too much. Aria probably knows what to expect now. She'll be able to handle herself." Garrett reassured Jason.

"I hope so.." Jason sighed. "Have you finished for the day?"

"Yeah just got off."

"Come in for a drink or something.." Jason suggested.

"I can't. I've got a date." Garrett smiled.

"Oh sweet. Who is she?"

"My sister's friend." Garret smirked a little.

"Nice. Following my ways again I see?" Jason joked.

"You know you're my role model." Garrett bantered. "Anyway I better go. I just wanted to stop by to check up on you two."

"Thanks for that." Jason put forward his hand to shake Garrett's again. "Have a good night!"

"Oh I will!" Garrett replied as he turned around to walk back to his car.

Jason laughed and shook his head walking back into his house.

* * *

Aria pulled into her driveway and saw that all the lights were out except for the one in hers and Ezra's bedroom. She had been mentally preparing herself for seeing Ezra all the way from Jason's house. Opening the front door she could hear the tv. Without even seeing it she knew The Great Gatsby was on. It was hers and Ezra's favourite film to watch.

"Hi." she said quietly as she walked into the bedroom.

"Hey." Ezra replied as he lay on their bed.

"Um, I'm sorry for leaving like that.." Aria bit on her lower lip.

"Don't worry about it. I understand why." Ezra smiled as he sat up. "Come on sit down and watch this with me." he tapped Aria's side of the bed and smiled brightly at her.

Aria furrowed her brows a bit. 'Why is he being so nice to me?' Walking closer to the bed, she shook off her jacket and sat with Ezra.

"I've missed you."

"You have?"she questioned as she and Ezra lay back together.

"Yes, that's why I was so desperate for you to come home. That's why I got so angry at Jason. He didn't deserve to have you staying with him."

"Ezra.."

"But you're back here now and that's all that matters."

Aria smiled a little. She didn't want to bring up Jason as she was worried it would make Ezra angry so she just stayed silent. She and Ezra watched the rest of the film with Ezra talking excitedly all the way through it. The film ended and Ezra went to sleep straight away, allowing Aria to call Jason without the chance of Ezra overhearing them. Climbing out of bed she rummaged through her jacket and took her phone into Bella's room to call Jason. The phone rang four times before she heard Jason's voice.

"Hey.." Aria smiled.  
"How you doing? How is it at home?"  
"It's fine. Ezra's in a really good mood surprisingly. He was happy to have me home. He's sleeping now."  
"Well I'm glad he's not in a bad mood and that you're okay."  
"I told you he'd probably be fine didn't I?" Aria smiled as she lay down on Bella's bed.  
"I know. I know. But I still worried about you because you know I still love and care for you."  
"I know you do and I appreciate that. I really do."  
"Well I hope Ezra stays in a good mood from now on cause I'd hate for you to feel like you did when he was at my house."  
"He and I will be fine. I promise you. Will you thank Garrett for me?"  
"Yeah, no problem."  
"Thank you. Well, I'm shattered so I'm going to bed. Goodnight Jason."  
"Night Aria."

Aria left Bella's room and went to shower before getting back into bed with Ezra. While in the shower, the fact that Jason still loved her played on her mind. Did he still love her as a lover? Or did he still love her as a best friend? Or did he just love her as the mother of his child? Either way, she was glad he still did.

* * *

Aria woke up early that morning expecting to be alone as she knew Ezra had a meeting that morning. But when she rolled over she was taken aback when she saw him lying there, eyes still closed, chest moving up and down. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was 9am - he was late. Tapping on his chest Aria tried to wake Ezra up. But he wouldn't budge.

"Ezra? Ezra, get up. You're late." she said softly. "Ezra come on." she said louder and closer to his ear.

"Jesus Christ Aria, leave me alone." he mumbled rolling away from her.

Aria furrowed her brows. 'Well that was rude.' she thought to herself. "You have a meeting with your students remember?" she reminded him as she placed a hand on his shoulder. There was no response from him which confused Aria and hurt her. 'Why is he being so cold? What happened to happy Ezra from last night?' she thought as she sat there watching him sleep.

* * *

A:N/ I know it's short in comparison to the other six. But I wanted to update for you.  
Ezria shippers please don't worry about Ezra's behaviour. It will be addressed in the future chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

Ezra's mood swings carried on for many days after Aria had started to notice them. There would be days when he was the most loving man she'd ever known but then there would be days when he was so depressed he'd not shower or eat. Aria knew deep down he was suffering from a disorder but didn't want to act on it too quickly. Not wanting Bella to experience Ezra's mood changes, Aria told Jason to keep Bella with him for another week. For Jason this was not a problem at all. He loved having his daughter with him more than anything in the world. But he did find it odd that Aria didn't want her to go to stay with her and Ezra.

"Do I have to go to stay with Mommy soon, Daddy?" Bella asked as Jason poured milk over her lucky charms.

"No, you get to spend another week with me." Jason smiled passing the bowl to Bella.

"Yay! I love spending time in this big house with you."

"I love spending time with you too baby. I get lonely in this big house."

"Aww daddy. Why don't you get a doggy or something? Then you won't be lonely." Bella suggested, dipping her spoon into her bowl.

"Hmmm, I don't know sweetheart." Jason replied turning around to pour himself a mug of coffee.

"You told me you love dogs when we went to Uncle Harry's house. He had such a cute dog!" she squealed. Harry was Jason's best friend who had the cutest Shiba Inu.

"I'll think about it. But I can't promise that I will get a dog, because there will be nobody to look after him when I go to work." he told her as he turned and sat down opposite Bella.

"What about Grandma or Nana Ella?" the little girl asked.

"No, I can't ask them. That's not fair on them is it baby?"

"What do you mean?" Bella asked looking up at her dad.

"Well, what if they want to go and see their friend or go shopping? They won't be able to if they're looking after our dog will they?"

"Sure they can!"

"No Bella.." Jason laughed.

"Fine." Bella huffed as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Come on. Hurry up and eat your breakfast."

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"I'm going to work. You're going to spend the morning with Aunty Ali."

"Yes, yes, yes! So I get to go shopping?" Bella squealed excitedly.

"If Ali decides she wants to go shopping then yes."

* * *

Alison had taken Bella shopping which the little girl was so happy about. They both loved to buy new dresses and shoes. They took a break and went to a quaint cafe situated with a view of all the ladies who loved to shop high end like Alison did.

"So, how come you're not with your mommy and Ezra today sweetie?" Alison asked as she stirred her coffee and watched Bella drink her strawberry milkshake.

"I don't know. Daddy said I have to stay with him." Bella replied.

"That's weird. I thought your mommy and Ezra were always so excited when it was your turn to stay with them."

"I don't want to stay with Ezra. I like daddy more." Bella told Alison as she continued to drink her milkshake.

"Aww sweetie. We all like our daddies more." Alison smiled. "I like my daddy more than Grandma Jessica's husband."

"Ezra said he was going to be my new daddy.."

"He said that to you?" Alison questioned, astonished that he would say such a thing knowing the bond that Jason and Bella had.

"Yeah."

"What did your mommy say?"

"I don't know.." Bella shrugged.

Alison didn't say anything but continued to drink her coffee as she watched fellow shoppers walk by.

Three hours later Alison and Bella were pulling up onto Jason's driveway. Jason was on the patio talking to Garrett.

"Daddy!" Bella screamed happily.

"Hey baby." Jason smiled as the little girl pushed past Garrett and jumped into his arms. "Say hi to Garrett."

"Hi Garrett." Bella smiled as she wrapped her arms around Jason's neck.

"Hey Bella. Are you okay?"

"Yeah Aunty Ali took me shopping!"

"She did?" Garrett replied.

"I did." Jason, Bella and Garrett looked towards the sound of Alison's voice as she joined them on the patio.

"I hope you didn't spend too much money on my girl." Jason told him little sister as he kissed Bella's cheek lightly.

"Of course I did!" Alison smiled.

Jason rolled his eyes at Alison. "Right, how about you take all the nice things your aunty got for you and put them away in your room.."

"Okay daddy." Bella replied as Jason placed her down. Jason and Garrett watched Bella and Alison walk into the house.

"How is Aria?" Garret asked.

"She's okay, I think. She asked me to look after Bella this week even though it's hers and Ezra's turn. But normally if something is happening Aria will tell me. So I'm not too worried."

"But why would she not want her daughter with her? Any mother would want their child with them all the time."

"I don't know. But I can't complain. I love having Bella here. I'd rather have her here with me than there with him."

"Gotcha."

"Anyway I better let you get back to work."

Garrett held out his hand to shake Jason's. "See you around."

* * *

"I heard about Ezra telling Bella he was going to be her daddy." Alison said quietly so Bella couldn't overhear.

"Oh man. Don't remind me."

"What the hell is wrong with him?"

"I don't even know." Jason sighed.

"Aria was okay with what he said?" Alison asked.

"Oh no. She fought with him about it and stayed with me for a few days. Anyway that's over with now. Aria has hopefully told him that he crossed the line and that he's not her father and never will be."

"Hopefully? Why haven't you spoken to her?"

"I have. I just haven't asked whether she's spoken to Ezra about that situation."

"Okay.." Alison sighed and changed the subject. "Do you want me to cook dinner?"

"You? Cook? Really Ali?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Hey! I've cooked plenty of times!" Alison defended as she elbowed Jason in his ribs as she walked past where he stood in the kitchen.

"Go ahead. I look forward to it." Jason smiled as he watched his little sister open the refrigerator.

* * *

"Ezra, dinner's ready.." Aria called from the kitchen as she heard him come through the front door after a day at work.

"Hey! How you doing? What have you done today? Did you just stay at home? "Ezra asked hurriedly as soon as he walked into the kitchen.

"Woah, hey, slow down." Aria laughed.

"No seriously, tell me about your day. I want to hear about it?"

"Nothing exciting. I went grocery shopping in the morning then went to get a manicure. How was your day?"

"Hey, there's nothing not exciting about grocery shopping and going to the salon. You always tell me about the people you meet! Did you meet anybody while you were there?"

Aria laughed. "What's up with you?"

"What do you mean?" Ezra smiled as he hugged her from behind.

"You're never this enthusiastic about how I spend my day." Aria rested her head back onto Ezra's shoulder.

"Well people change.."

"They do.." Aria smiled. Ezra let her go and she watched as he poured himself some coca cola from the refrigerator and her smiled faded. He had changed and she didn't like it one bit. It scared her at times.

"How come Bella isn't here?" Ezra asked. "I was looking forward to seeing her. I wanted to apologise..."

"She wanted to stay with Jason for a little while longer." Aria lied.

"She wanted to stay or Jason wanted her to stay?" Ezra asked quizzically.

"Bit of both I guess.."

"When will Jason be bringing her here?"

"I'm not too sure.." Aria placed the lasagna she had just cooked on the middle of the dining table.

"Is this because of what I said to her the last time she was here? Cause you know I'm sorry for that. Is Jason still mad?" Ezra asked as he walked to put his glass in the sink.

"Um, I have no idea.." Aria lied again. Of course Jason was still mad. Although he had told her he was over it, Aria had known Jason for years and years and she knew when he was okay with something, or if he had an issue with it. And he definitely still had an issue deep down.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Ezra asked as he set down the plates and cutlery.

"Whatever you want to do." Aria smiled.

"We could go to the cinema.." he suggested.

"Sure. Why not. It's been months since we've been together." Aria smiled as she sat down at the table.

* * *

"Daddy, how come you never cook like Aunty Ali?"

"Excuse me, I thought you loved my food?" Jason feigned offence.

"I do daddy but Aunty Ali's food tastes better."

"That's my girl." Ali smiled as she kissed Bella's head who was sitting next to her.

Jason pouted sadly at Bella from across the table.

"I love you daddy.." Bella quickly told him.

"You better.." Jason replied.

"I do." Bella pouted and pushed her face forward to get a kiss from Jason.

"Aww that's sweet" Alison smiled as Jason leant over to give Bella a little peck.

* * *

"That was delicious!" Ezra smiled as he wiped the side of his mouth and sat watching Aria finish her plate.

"Thank you." Aria smiled.

Aria's phone rang and Ezra quickly got up to answer it on behalf of Aria as she had a mouthful of pasta.

'Hello?' Ezra answered.  
'Ezra." Jason said coldy. "Bella would like to speak to Aria, is she around?' he asked.  
'Yeah, she's just finishing her dinner give me one second.' Ezra walked towards Aria and mouthed "It's Bella."  
'Hey baby.' Aria smiled when Ezra handed her the phone.  
'Your mommy's on the phone baby..' Aria could hear Jason say in the background.  
'Hi mommy!'  
'Hi sweetie, how are you?' Aria asked excitedly.  
'I'm okay. Aunty Ali just made me and daddy dinner!'  
'She did? What did she make?'  
'Lasagna..'  
'Oh, Ezra and I just had lasagna too!'  
'No way. That's weird.'  
'It is isn't it?'  
'Mommy?'  
'Yes baby?'  
'How come you didn't want to me to stay with you?'  
'Um... one second baby.." Aria took the phone from her ear and covered the speaker.

"Ezra, did you want to book the tickets for the movies online? It gets pretty busy on mondays.."  
"Yeah sure."  
"Thanks." Aria replied.

She waited until Ezra was out of earshot before putting the phone to her ear again.  
'I wanted you to stay with me sweetie but I just didn't think you would want to be around Ezra yet because of how upset you got the last time you were here.' Aria partially lied.  
'Yeah I don't like him but I miss you. Can you come to daddy's house like you did before?'  
'Bella, you do like him.'  
'Oh no, I don't.'  
'Bella, watch your attitude..' Aria heard Jason warn their daughter.  
'But mommy, me and you are happier with daddy.'  
'Yes, you and I are happy with your daddy but I'm happy with Ezra too.'  
'You promise?'  
'I promise.'  
'Okay, well I'm going to watch tv with Aunty Ali.'  
'Okay baby, I'll speak to you soon.'  
Aria hung up the phone just as Ezra came back into the kitchen with his laptop.

"Okay, so do we want the 18:30 showing or the 8pm showing?

"What's the time now?"

"Quarter to six."

"Half six showing sounds good to me."

Ezra nodded and placed his laptop down and booked the tickets. "And.. those are booked. Now we have 25 minutes to waste before we need to leave. Anything you want to do to fill up the time?" Ezra asked with bright eyes as she came close to Aria and wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands just above her bottom. Ezra had a twinkle in his eyes and that meant only one thing.

"We have to be quick." Aria told him.

"Yes Ma'am." Ezra kissed Aria passionately and picked her up, leading her out of the kitchen and to their bedroom.

* * *

A:N/ Sorry that this update has taken so long. I've been busy but I've also had no motivation to actually write. I'm sorry about that. I'm also sorry if you were expecting this to be really great and it isn't. I'm not the best writer but I try my best. What else can I do? Anyway, I will hopefully see you on friday for the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

A:N/ Just a warning for Ezria shippers who read this. You will probably not like these next few chapters so if you're easily offended by Ezra doing crazy things please do not carry on reading.

* * *

The next couple of days were great. Ezra had been in a fairly normal mood which pleased Aria. They had Ezra's colleague and wife over for dinner the night before which went smoothly. Ezra woke up early to go to work for a meeting. Walking down the stairs to get a mug of coffee, he wondered where Aria had gone after he had woke up alone in bed.

'How is Bella? Is she up yet?' Aria could be heard talking on the phone in the living room. Stopping on the bottom step, he waited and listened to Aria's conversation.  
'I miss her more.' he heard her tell Jason who he correctly assumed she was on the phone to.  
'He's still sleeping. One second I need to do something so let me just put you on speaker phone.' Aria told Jason. Ezra rushed up silently to the top of the stairs to listen unnoticed.  
'We miss you being here. It was nice us being together the other week.' Ezra heard Jason tell Aria over the speaker phone.  
'It was nice. I wish I could be with you both but I can't.'  
'Yeah I get it. How's things with Ezra?'  
'It's pretty good. He behaves weird at times but it's not too serious.' Aria lied, it was serious, but she didn't want to make Jason worry.  
'What do you mean he behaves weird?'  
'He's mood changes nearly every other day. He's been happy and normal for the past three days though.' Ezra could hear Aria removing the glasses and dishes from the dishwasher.  
'How long have you noticed his mood swings?' Jason asked. Aria could tell he was worried.  
'Umm..'  
'Aria?' Jason pushed.  
'Probably since the whole 'I'm your new daddy' incident but when I think about it more, it probably started before that..' Ezra rolled his eyes. He wondered whether those two were ever going to forget about that.  
'Have you considered that he could be ill?' he heard Jason ask. Ezra looked to the floor and thought about what Jason had just said. Could he be ill? He was behaving differently and feeling sadder about things than normal.  
'Yeah..'  
'Have you spoken to him about it?'  
'Nope.'  
'Why not?'  
'I'm scared to. I just need to observe him some more before I make a decision that big.'  
'Talk to him.' Jason urged Aria.  
'Okay, I will when he gets back from work. I don't want to have this conversation with him before he heads out.'  
'Good. I just want you to be happy and safe because whether you realise it or not, I still love you - I always will.' Ezra rolled his eyes when he heard Jason say that to Aria.  
'I love you. Just because we're not together doesn't mean, I don't feel anything for you. I miss you quite a lot actually.' Ezra shook his head in disgust, he'd just heard his girlfriend tell her ex that she loved and missed him.  
'I miss you more. You have Ezra and Bella. I have Bella. I get pretty lonely here. Bella wants me to get a dog to keep me company.' Ezra rolled his eyes again and walked down the stairs purposely louder so that Aria was aware he was 'awake' now.  
'I've got to go Jason. Call me when Bella wakes up.' Aria hung up the phone.

* * *

Ezra went to work and seemed relatively okay which Aria was pleased about. Before he left he told her he had four meetings so probably wouldn't be home until 5pm. What Aria didn't know was that he was lying through his teeth. He had no plans to go to work that day and he definitely wasn't okay.

Aria sat in the bath about an hour after Ezra left for 'work', picking up her phone from the side, she called Jason again.  
'Hey, calling to talk to Bella? She's awake now..' Jason told her.  
'I'm calling to talk to you both actually.'  
'Oh yeah?'  
'Yep.'  
'Together or separately?'  
'Either. I don't mind.'  
'Bella? Baby come to daddy's room..' Aria heard Jason call. 'Mommy's on the phone.'  
'Hey mommy!'  
'Hey baby. How are you?' Aria asked as she ran the lathered loofa up and down her legs.  
'I miss you.'  
'I miss you too sweetie.'  
'When can I come to your house?'  
'Soon. I promise.'  
'I miss seeing your face and being able to cuddle you in the morning.'  
'Oh sweetie I miss our morning cuddles too! I bet your daddy gives you great morning cuddles though..'  
'Yeah...'  
'Have you and your daddy got any plans for today?' Aria asked.  
'No, not yet Aria.' Jason answered instead.  
'Well that's good because I was thinking of coming back to Rosewood for a couple of hours.'  
'You should.' Jason told her.  
'Are you coming to see me Mama?' Bella asked.  
'I am baby. But not just yet. I'm in the bath so I'll probably be there by 10...'  
'Mommy I'm so excited!'  
'Aww me too baby, me too!'  
'I have to go and tidy my room before you get here. Bye Mama!'  
'See you soon baby.'  
'Ezra's fine with you coming here right? He's not gonna flip out like he did last time?' Jason asked.  
Aria sighed. 'Jason...'  
'Seriously.'  
'I'll be back home before he even gets back from work. So no, he won't flip out.'  
'Good. Is there anything specific you wanted to do when you got here or..'  
'No, not really, I just want to see you, Bella and my mom.'  
'Alright, sweet, well have a safe drive.'  
'Thanks. See you at 10.'  
'Bye.'  
Aria hung up and let herself sink further into the bath as she put her phone back on the side. Basking in the delightful peace with just her iPod playing softly in it's dock, Aria closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth, her bubble bath was providing.

* * *

Aria left just after 9am, pulling out of her driveway she couldn't keep the smile off of her face at the thought of seeing Bella again. She felt like it had been too long since she had seen her daughter. Seeing Jason would be an added bonus too. Aria's drive to Rosewood was going smoothly, there was little traffic, the music on the radio was great and the breeze coming through her open window cooled her down nicely. Little did she know, that her boyfriend was following four cars behind her. Somehow she'd been so oblivious to everything around her, she didn't even spot his car when all of the cars in front of Ezra changed lanes.

Aria (and Ezra) arrived in Rosewood at around 9:40 which allowed Aria time to have a quick coffee with her mom before rushing over to Jason's. To prevent being noticed, Ezra took a different route through Rosewood but still ended up near Jason's house but out of sight.

"This is a surprise!" Ella exclaimed happily as she answered the front door to Aria.

"Hi mom!" Aria smiled as they embraced.

"Come in, come in." Ella smiled. "Coffee?"

"Yes please." Aria walked into the living room. "You redecorated?" she called out to her mom who was in the kitchen.

"Do you like it?" Ella called back.

"I love it!"

"I'm glad."

Ella entered the living room a couple of minutes later. "So how have you been? How's Ezra? I haven't spoken to him in a while?"

"He's been okay, just busy at work. I'm sure he'll call you whenever he's got some time to himself." Aria told Ella as she took the mug of coffee from her. "Thanks." Aria almost whispered.

"I feel like I haven't seen Jason and Bella as often as I normally do either.." Ella told Aria as they both sat down on the couch behind them.

"Jason doesn't bring her round?"

"Only about twice a week these past three weeks. I miss my granddaughter.."Ella smiled sadly.

"Oh. I'll have a word with him later. I know Alison has been around more than usual. Maybe that's why."

"Maybe... I'm not mad by the way. Just let Jason know I would like to see her more."

"No, no, of course. I'll let him know." Aria smiled as she took her first sip. "Where's Mike?"

"He went to see his new girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? He never told me about having a girlfriend." Aria said intrigued to know more.

"It's early days I think."

"What has he said about her? What's her name? What does she do?"

"Her name's Naya and she works in the art gallery in town. I don't know much more about her to be honest."

* * *

Aria and Ella stayed chatting for ten more minutes before Aria left to go to Jason's.

Aria pulled up into Jason's driveway at exactly 10 o'clock. Stepping out of her car, she smiled brightly when she saw Bella running towards her. "Mommy, mommy, mommy!"

Aria squatted down and embraced her daughter. "I've missed you so much sweetie.." Aria mumbled into Bella's hair before kissing Bella's head.

"I missed you more!" Bella squeezed Aria tight as her arms wrapped around Aria's neck. "Let's go." Bella released Aria and held onto her hand. "Do you want pancakes?" Bella asked as Aria stood up and walked towards the house.

"I would love some pancakes."

Aria and Bella walked up the steps to the patio where Jason was waiting for them. "Hey.." Aria smiled.

Jason wrapped his arms around Aria as she wrapped hers around his waist for a warm embrace. Walking together, they followed Bella into the house and through the foyer and into the kitchen.

"Daddy made chocolate chip pancakes and blueberry pancakes!" Bella told Aria excitedly as she sat down at the dining table.

"I bet they're delicious." Aria said as she sat down next to Bella.

"They are." Jason smiled as he placed the two plates of pancakes in front of the girls. They sat and ate pancakes until they could no longer eat anymore. After watching one of Bella's favourite cartoon's with her. Jason and Aria asked what she wanted to do.

"Can we go to the park? I want to feed some ducks today."

"Sure, why not?" Jason smiled as he prepared a sandwich bag full of nearly stale bread for Bella to feed to the ducks.

Just as they were about to leave the front door, Alison showed up. "And where are you three heading off to?" she asked smiling.

"The park! Come with us Aunty Ali!" Bella suggested excitedly.

"Oh of course I will!" Alison smiled as Bella took her hand and they walked to Jason's car together.

* * *

During the car journey, Alison could tell that Jason and Aria had things to talk about, by the way they kept glancing over at each other and the way Aria would whisper 'We'll talk about it later.' to Jason every now and again. She offered to take Bella to the park so that Jason and Aria could go for coffee somewhere and talk about what they needed to without anyone else being in their vicinity.

"How's work?" Aria asked as she and Jason sat at a corner table in a cafe which was a couple of minutes away from the park.

"It's good. A little slower than the past few months but it's still great."

"I'm glad."

"Have you started searching for a job yet?"

"Yeah but um, all of the primary schools within a five mile radius of mine and Ezra's house already have enough teaching assistants.."

"Expand your radius. You never know there could be vacancies seven or eight miles away. There's nothing wrong with going ten miles away.."

"I'll consider it." Aria smiled.

A comfortable silence passed as they watched a young family in front of them.

"I need to come out an ask you a question because it's been playing on my mind for a while.." Jason said as he tapped a teaspoon on his mug.

"What is it?" Aria asked as she turned to face Jason.

"Has Ezra ever been violent towards you?"

"Angry but never violent."

"Apart from that one time the other week?" Jason reminded her.

"Yes."

"For the sake of our daughter, who will be going back to stay with you and Ezra at some point, I want him to have been checked out by the doctors and given the appropriate medication. I don't want my little girl with someone who's mood can change so quickly."

"Why do you think I asked you to look after her this week. It's because I don't want him around her when he's like that."

"Promise me as soon as you get home, you'll talk to him and then book him in to see a doctor as soon as you can."

"Jason, I promise."

Meanwhile, Alison and Bella were having a great time feeding the ducks in the sun with the other little children around the lake in the park. Alison stood behind Bella with her hands on Bella's shoulders to stop her from accidentally falling in. As she looked to the side, someone caught Alison's eye.

"Hey! What are you doing here? You're not wanted in Rosewood, Ezra!" Alison shouted. "Bella, step back for a minute please." Alison asked politely as Bella stepped away from the lake and closer to Alison. Ezra approached them which Alison was not happy about. "What do you want?!"

"To take Bella home. Aria called me." Ezra lied.

"Bullshit. Aria doesn't want you around Bella."

Ezra furrowed his brows. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Aria doesn't want you around Bella because of how much you upset her the last time she was there. Who do you think you are, telling a 5 year old girl that 'you're her new daddy'?!" When she has a perfectly good father already who adores her!"

Ezra scoffed.

"Excuse me?!" Alison was offended by Ezra's response to her saying Jason was a perfectly good father.

"Aunty Ali, let's go." Bella said quietly.

"We will soon sweetie." Alison brushed a hand over Bella's head lightly.

"Please go." Ezra gritted his teeth and then smiled at the scared little girl hiding next to Alison. "Bella, come with me. Your mommy said we're going home."

"Hey! No!" Alison warned.

"Jesus Christ!" Ezra pushed Alison into the lake and grabbed Bella's hand. "Come on!"

There was a collective gasp from passer bys and fellow mothers who were not only shocked that Ezra had pushed Alison but also that he was running off with a little girl who was balling her eyes out. Two ladies tried to chase after Ezra but he was too fast for them. Two other ladies helped Alison out of the lake as she struggled to stay at the surface. "Thank you!" Alison sobbed as she finally got out. "My niece.." she cried as she ran in the direction she last saw Ezra running off too. "Did anyone get him?" she asked as she passed people around the lake. Failing to see Ezra and Bella anywhere, Alison ran as fast as she could to the cafe she knew Jason and Aria were at.

"Jason! Aria!" she called out as she entered the cafe.

"Ali!" Jason called and rushed from the back corner of the cafe. "What happened? Where's Bella?"

"Oh my God Ali!" Aria exclaimed shortly after when she reached the DiLaurentis siblings.

"Ezra!" Alison cried. "He's taken Bella!"

* * *

A:N/ So, what did you think? Let me know what you think Ezra's plans are? Will Jason and Aria find Bella? See you in two days. Fingers crossed!


	10. Chapter 10

"That bastard! I'm gonna kill him!" Jason stormed out of the cafe and rushed to his car with Aria and Alison following close behind him. "Ali, go to Ella's and get dried off. Aria and I can deal with this."

"I'm so sorry Jason!" Alison cried.

"It's not your fault. I'll call you later. Aria, hurry up!" Aria rushed to the passenger door and slammed it shut.

Alison watched Jason and Aria drive off quickly and stood there crying. She believed it was all her fault and if anything happened to that precious girl she'd never be able to forgive herself, and wouldn't expect Jason and Aria too either.

"Call Ezra, Aria!"

"Don't shout at me Jason!" Aria told him as she rummaged through her bag to find her phone.

"Aria, please just call him.." Jason asked quietly.

Aria called Ezra three times. "He's not picking up." Aria cried as she rested her forehead in the palm of her hand.

"Call everyone you know to keep an eye out. I'm gonna call Garrett." Jason kept one hand on the wheel and the other went into his pocket to grab his phone.

"What? No!" Aria put her hand over Jason's to prevent him from getting his phone.

"No?! Aria, this man has abducted our daughter. I'm getting the police involved." Jason told Aria as his eyes flickered from hers to the road in front of them.

"He is ill! I know that now, I know that! But he can't be responsible for his actions. He's not in his right state of mind." Aria told Jason softly.

She tried to drown out Jason's voice by calling Hanna.  
'Hanna, hey, um, we need you to look around Rosewood for Ezra please and if you see him will you call me?' Aria sniffed.  
'What's happened?' Hanna asked concerned.  
'I can't explain why, I haven't got time but.. he's taken Bella and I don't know where they've gone!' Aria cried.  
'What?! Taken her from where?' she asked.  
'Ali was with her at the park and he pushed her into the lake and ran off with Bella. We have no idea where he's gone!'  
'Caleb and I will help you look for her. We promise!'  
'Thank you so much!'

* * *

Jason sped through Rosewood and luck seemed to be on his side as there was no sign of anyone from the Rosewood Police Department, checking the speeds of those who were travelling through and around the small town. But would luck be on their side for the rest of the day? Jason and Aria drove around for half an hour before Aria received a text from Ezra. 'Meet me at John Lewis Heliport asap xxx'

Aria showed Jason the text, after pulling over to find the address, Jason was back on the road desperate to get his daughter from Ezra.

"Heliport? What's he doing at a heliport? We don't even have a helicopter..."

"I think it's pretty obvious what he's doing at a heliport Aria. You don't need to own a helicopter to use a heliport Aria, you can pay for a pilot to use their's to take you to wherever you need to go."

A silence passed as they went along with single road which connected Rosewood to the heliport. The silence was broken from a phonecall from Hanna.

'Caleb and I have been looking everywhere for Ezra and Bella but we can't find him. We'll drive to your house and see if he's there.'  
'Thank you for all your help but Jason and I know where they are, Ezra text me about ten minutes ago.'  
'Oh, thank God!' Hanna breathed a sigh of relief.  
'I'm sorry, I should have told you straight after!'  
'No, no! We were the last people on your mind and rightly so. I would haven't have called you straight away if I were in your shoes. Where is he?'  
'John Lewis Heliport...'  
'Where the hell is that?'  
'About 25 minutes out of Rosewood..' Aria explained.  
'Get your baby back and leave that asshole behind girl..'  
'I plan to. I'll speak to you later.'  
'Bye.' The girls hung up and Aria went back to staring aimlessly out of the window as Jason seemed to have nothing left to say.

* * *

'Spence! They know where she is now. No need to rush!' Hanna quickly told Spencer over the phone. Hanna had called Spencer and Toby as soon as Aria had told her about Ezra taking Bella. They weren't initially planning on returning to Rosewood from Philadelphia but their niece's life was possibly in danger and they didn't want to sit around at home waiting for news.  
'Where did he take her?' Spencer asked. Hanna could tell she was driving as it was very noisy.  
'John Lewis Heliport!' Hanna shouted down the phone.  
'Okay, thanks Hanna!'

Spencer took a sharp right and sped down a narrow road.  
"I'm gonna get that bastard!" Toby told Spencer coldy as he clenched his jaw and stared out into the distance they were heading.  
"You'll have to beat Jason and get there first."  
"I'll just get him after Jason's beaten him black and blue."  
Spencer rolled her eyes at Toby and carried on towards the heliport, she knew turning up there wouldn't be much help but she was already anxious enough, she needed to know first hand what was happening.

* * *

Jason and Aria arrived at the heliport and saw Ezra's car parked. Driving further in to the grounds and around the side of a huge building and satellite, they both saw a helicopter and Ezra, in the distance, pacing back around in circles near the opened door.

"Don't speed up. Keep calm." Aria told Jason, holding onto his knee. "We don't need to go in all guns blazing, who knows what he'll do.."

"You should."

"Don't start. I don't know this side of him." Jason drove another fifteen metres and then stopped his car. Turning off the ignition, he went to open his door. "No. Let me go first." Aria told him. "Stay here."

Jason sighed and sat back, watching Aria walk towards Ezra. Jason watched Aria walk further before getting out of the car himself. Ezra hadn't quite noticed Jason as his eyes were fixated on the woman he loved. They seemed to be having a conversation. Not wanting to get involved, he stepped as close as possible without being within eye shot of Ezra and then walked out to the right so he could hide within the trees that surrounded the circumference of the grounds. Walking quietly through the trees, he attempted to get to the other side of the helicopter unnoticed but unfortunately he stepped near a fox who was sleeping with her cubs in the dense protection of the trees. The fox woke and screeched, which scared Jason out of the trees and also got Ezra and Aria attention. Seeing Jason trying to sneak behind, Ezra turned and took out a gun from his backpack which was sitting near the helicopter's door.

"Ezra, no!" Aria shouted.

Ezra ignored Aria and pointed his gun towards Jason. "Get back in your car and go home Jason." Ezra warned him.

"Daddy! Mommy! Why is he doing this? Help me!" They heard Bella beg and she banged on the window.

Jason went to run to get Bella but stopped when he heard Ezra fire a shot in the air. "Did you not hear what I said?" Turning to Aria, he pleaded with her to come with him and Bella. "I've got money in that helicopter. I've got enough for us to start afresh anywhere you like. Just you, me and Bella."

"I can't leave my life here Ezra." Aria cried quietly.

"Your life? What life? Nothing is holding you here. Your life revolves around Bella and I."

"What about my brother and my mom? You know I'm so close to them. I couldn't bear to move even further from them.." Aria reasoned.

"Daddy!" Bella could be heard shouting.

Hearing his daughter crying out for him and knowing he couldn't do anything because of the risk Ezra had imposed broke Jason's heart.

"Aria.. come on.. let's go.." Ezra smiled.

"Ezra, put the gun down. You don't need it." Jason told him calmly with his fists clenched behind his back.

"Don't talk. I don't want you to talk." Ezra winced frustratedly as he pointed the gun towards Jason who was standing twenty metres away. "Aria, baby, just get in. We can go anywhere you want."

"You aren't listening to me Ezra." Aria told him.

"What do you want me to listen to Aria? Listen to you saying that you wanted to stay here because of your mom and brother, when I know you're actually talking about Jason? I know you love him Aria, but he's not good enough for you.."

"You're wrong. I don't love Jason, I love you." Aria lied. "I love you and only you. But we need to stay at our home. We don't have to move anywhere."

"Are you lying to me?"

"What? No!"

"Daddy! Mommy! Can you get me out?" Bella cried out.

"Ezra, let me go and get Bella." Jason asked.

"She's not coming with you." Ezra told Jason nonchalantly.

"Son of a bitch!" Jason ran towards the helicopter bravely and narrowly avoided being shot at. As he rolled on the ground to avoid anymore shots, he looked up as he heard a second one and saw Ezra fall down in pain. Looking up he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his half sister's car pull up close to the helicopter with Toby leaning far out of the window with a gun in his hand. Looking towards the helicopter he saw Ezra on the ground holding onto his leg. Getting up as quickly as she could, Jason ran to the helicopter and jumped in. Taking the belt off Bella, he held her in his arms as she cried. "I've got you sweetheart. I won't let you go. I won't let you go. You're safe now baby." Jason mumbled as he pressed kisses into Bella's hair. Jason walked with Bella to his car and put her in her car seat. "You're safe now. I just have to go and get your mommy." Jason locked the car and headed back towards the helicopter.

* * *

Aria went back to Jason's with him and Bella while Toby and Spencer bundled Ezra into the back of their car and drove him to the hospital. Toby had created a pretty viable story during the first couple of minutes of the journey. He repeatedly told Ezra it to try and get it engraved in his memory. "We need to get something straight. If you tell these nurses that I shot you the way I did. I'll be taken to court and so will you. You think you might be the victim, but you're the person who kidnapped a little girl. Believe it or not, you'll get a harsher sentence than I will. So you keep your mouth shut and go along with my story and the authorities won't find out about your plans with Bella." Toby turned around in his seat and told Ezra as he lay on the back seats of Spencer's mercedes.

"I've had enough of you, Jason, Caleb... all walking around town as if you're so entitled, always looking down on everyone else. And you've been like it ever since you graduated from high school. I'm sick of it. Whatever happened to introverted Toby? I liked you better then." Ezra bit back.

"Ezra, I can assure you Jason, Caleb and I couldn't give two shits about how you feel about us."

"Both of you just shut the hell up." Spencer shouted which silenced them both for the rest of the journey.

* * *

A:N/ Hope you all thought this chapter was okay. I know there will be a few who don't but as I said in the previous chapter, if you like Ezra, you won't like these chapters :-)


	11. Chapter 11

Jason, Aria and Bella, got back to Jason's house half an hour later. They had let Toby and Spencer deal with Ezra. Bella was their one and only priority now. Taking Bella straight in to the house, Jason put her in his bed while Aria went to get her some pjs from her room. Jason kicked off his shoes after dressing Bella and lay in bed while Bella cuddled up to him. Aria came back from upstairs after making Bella some strawberry and cream waffles.

"Can we watch a movie?" Bella asked quietly as Aria sat down on the edge of Jason's bed.

"What movie?" Aria asked, handing Jason the plate of waffles.

"Daddy, do you have my Brave dvd?"

"I think so.. I'll go and get it from downstairs." Jason put the plate of waffles on his bedside table and removed his arms from around Bella.

"No Daddy. Stay." Bella pulled on Jason's top. "Can Mommy get it?"

"It's in the living room in the first dvd box of the pile.." Jason told Aria as he looked over to her and settled back in bed with Bella.

"Okay.." Aria left the room again.

"How are you feeling?" Jason asked kissing his daughter's head.

"Tired, I guess.." Bella sighed.

"Just tired?" Jason questioned. He knew she had to be feeling more than just tiredness.

"I was so scared today Daddy.." Bella's voice broke when she spoke.

"Hey, hey, I know, I would have been too." Jason ran his hands over his daughter's hair. "Your Mommy and I were so scared too. But you're here with us now  
and you're not going anywhere that's all that matters." Jason kissed Bella's head again.

"Promise me I don't have to live with Mommy anymore."

"You don't have to ever live with Ezra anymore. I think your Mommy will want to buy her own home after today."

"Can't she stay with us?"

"I don't know.."

Aria entered the room again with the dvd Bella wanted. "Mommy, are you going to move house?"

"What? Why?"

"Ezra's stole me today. You shouldn't stay in that house with him Mommy. He's dangerous."

"This is something I need to talk to your Daddy about. You needn't worry about where I'll stay sweetie." Aria put the dvd in Jason's large tv. "Didn't you want  
your waffles?" Aria asked, pointing to the plate which hadn't moved from Jason's bedside.

"I'll have them now." Bella told Aria.

Jason sat up with Bella and handed her the plate of waffles. Aria went back to the same spot she was sitting on before getting the dvd. She turned around to  
look at Jason during the introduction to the film. He looked at her and gestured for her to sit next to them at the head of the bed. They all sat quietly as they watched the film on Jason's tv. Bella fell asleep halfway through the movie, tucking her in, Jason and Aria left her in the bed to sleep without them interrupting her.

* * *

Aria sat at the kitchen table while Jason made her a coffee. "Once Toby and Spencer call me to say what's going on with Fitz, I'm calling Garrett. There's no way in hell, I'm letting him get away with what he did today."

"Jason.."

"No, Aria! Jesus! Why are you still insistent on defending him? Have you completely forgot what we went through today? What your 'perfect' boyfriend made our daughter go through?'"

"Of course not! This day will haunt me for the rest of my life! I'm defending him because the man I was in love with is ill. He had no control over what he was doing. The Ezra I knew, all those years ago, would never dare to kidnap a child."

"But he did. He kidnapped our daughter. Your daughter and mine. You must be crazy, if you expect me to feel anything but hatred towards him." Jason handed Aria her mug of coffee.

"Jason, prison won't be any use to him. He needs to go and get help. Professional help. If we get the police involved, his disorder might get even worse. Please let me handle this, okay?"

"How do you plan on handling it, Aria?" Jason placed his hands on the kitchen table as he waited for Aria's answer.

"I don't know.."

"You don't know?" Jason stood up taller.

"It's too much pressure!"

"Then let somebody who knows what they're doing handle him."

"Who?"

"Wren Kingston, that doctor..." Jason placed his hands on his hips.

"No way."

"He's a doctor, Aria. Why wouldn't you want him to help?" Jason asked walking around the kitchen as Aria stayed seated.

"There's history with Wren and us girls and I don't feel very comfortable having him help Ezra." Her head and eyes following Jason's movements.

"You won't feel comfortable having anyone help Ezra, cause you're a fixer, you want to fix people, but you need to realise that sometimes you can't do that alone."

Aria sighed and sipped her coffee.

"Until something is done about Ezra. Bella is staying with me. Whether it be for two weeks or two years. She won't be staying at that house ever again." Jason told Aria, coming to sit down next to her.

"I get that." Aria replied still sipping on her coffee.

"Did you want to go and look at apartments for you to rent tomorrow?"

Aria looked at Jason. "Why would I need to do that?"

"You're going to continue staying at your townhouse? The townhouse you share with Fitz?"

"It's complicated..."

"I'm so done." Jason sighed, getting up and walking out of the kitchen.

Jason shook his head at Aria's idiocity, she wanted to stay living with the man that kidnapped their daughter and could have killed them all if he wished. He had no idea why she was still fixated on staying with Ezra. Walking into his office, he turned on his laptop to answer any of his business related emails. Just as he was about to sit down, the doorbell rang. Walking out tiredly, he didn't bother to look through the peephole and opened the door. Toby and Spencer were standing there, looking sympathetic. Even though Bella was unharmed, they both knew that the terror she went through will be with her for a long time, as well as with Jason and Aria.

"We drove Ezra back to his house. His wound wasn't bad enough for him to be kept in hospital overnight." Toby told Jason as they walked through the foyer.

"What did he tell the doctor?"

"I made up a story for him to tell them and he went along with it. He was accidentally shot while 'a friend' was cleaning his gun."

"Glad he didn't snitch."

"Is Bella sleeping?" Spencer asked as they all entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, I just hope she sleeps well tonight. I don't want her to be having nightmares about today..." Jason said.

Spencer hugged Aria before sitting down at the kitchen table with her. "I'm assuming you're staying here tonight? Did you need a spare change of clothes?" Spencer asked wrapping an arm around Aria's shoulders and leaning her head against hers.

"Jason still has some of my clothes here, so I'm fine." Aria smiled.

"I thought you were going back home?" Jason asked from across the other side of the kitchen where he was pouring him and Toby a glass of whisky each.

Aria rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to leave my daughter after a day like this. And I will be going home in a few days."

"You're going back to live with Ezra?" Toby asked as he looked at Spencer who was equally bewildered.

"Just until we can figure out what's wrong and what sort of treatment he'll need to make himself better."

"He doesn't deserve anything from you." Spencer told Aria pulling away to look at her best friend and sister in law.

"Spence, I've already heard this from Jason. I'm going back to help, not to be his lover, I just want to make sure he's okay before I cut him out of my life. So, please would you both stop fighting me on this?" Aria asked looking at Jason before turning back to Spencer. "I know what I'm going to do."

* * *

Spencer and Toby went back home two hours later and Jason and Aria decided to head up to bed. Today had been an emotional strain on them and an early night was needed. With Bella, still feeling low and fragile, Aria stayed for two more days before heading home to Ezra, to once and for all sort his life out. She'd spent a few hours planning on what she needed to do. Before leaving Jason's house, he gave it one more try to convince Aria to not go back. Standing at the front door Aria rummaged through her handbag trying to find her car keys.

"Do you know where I put my car keys?" Aria asked frustratedly.

Jason simply shook his head to say no, but he did know as they were in the back pocket of his jeans. He'd grabbed and hid them to prolong Aria's return to Ezra.

Aria sighed and leaned up against the door frame. "What? Just say it? I know there's something on your mind."

"Just stay here. I have plenty of your clothes, you have your car, your daughter, mom and brother are here. Why go back there where you'll just have Ezra?"

"Jason, I swear you never listen to me.." Aria had told Jason the night before that she'd definitely be returning to Rosewood.

"I do listen to you, Aria. I know you said you'd come back but when? Three weeks time? Or one year?"

"I'll be back as soon as Ezra is on medication or in hospital or wherever he needs to be." Aria stood taller and stepped forward towards Jason. Placing her hands on Jason's cheeks, Aria looked deeply into his sea green eyes. "I promise that I'll be back." Aria told him softly, moving her hands from his face to rest on his chest.

Not taking his eyes away from Aria's, Jason put his hand into his back pocket and handed Aria her keys. "You know he's not your responsibility anymore right?"

"I know." Aria kissed Jason on the cheek and then walked to her car in his driveway.

* * *

Pulling up into her own driveway, forty minutes later, she got out of her car and quietly closed the door. Taking a deep breath when she got to the front door, she slowly unlocked the door and stepped into the place she was once so happy to be in. There were happy memories created here but now she just couldn't seem to find any source of happiness from being there.

"Aria?" Ezra looked down the stairs to the front door. His eyes were black from a lack of sleep, his skin was pale and he had a dressing on his right leg. "I didn't think you'd come back."

"Can you come down so that we can talk?" Aria put her car keys on the key holder and went to sit in the lounge.

She waited for Ezra to join her, she knew he'd be a while as his leg was probably too painful to walk on. She wanted to help him down the stairs and into the lounge but deep down she knew she couldn't otherwise she might start to develop feelings for him again. Feelings which would force her to love Ezra again, and force her to stay with him, and feel sorry for him.


	12. Chapter 12

Ezra had apologised with remorse for what he had done that day. He admitted that it went further and beyond than it was meant to. He also admitted he was intimidated by Jason and knew he couldn't begin to compare with the kind of man Jason was. He was attractive, well off and loved by many.

"Seeing Jason drive you to the heliport just ignited something in me. You were with him. You were obviously getting close again. And I didn't like the thought of that. I didn't want him to have you again. I thought you loved me and only me. And when I heard you tell him that you love and miss him the other morning - that was the last straw. I knew that I had to do something to protect the life that I like. Me, you and Bella.

"Ezra.." Aria sighed.

"But I see how you don't want that. I mean why would you?" Ezra looked down at the floor.

"I'm glad that you understand." Aria sighed before talking again. "There's something important we need to talk about. It's not about the other day but it's about the past few months. Your behaviour..."

"I know, there is something wrong with me, Aria." Ezra looked up at Aria. "But I don't think I need help."

"Are you really sure?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah.." Ezra replied quietly.

"I can tell by your eyes, you know that isn't true. You need help."

"I don't want help." he told her.

"But you need it, Ezra. You can't live your life like this? If you don't go and see someone your life probably won't ever be the same. And then you won't be happy. Isn't that what you want?" Aria asked desperately.

"Aria.." Ezra leaned forward to touch Aria's hands which were placed on her knees.

"No, Ezra." Aria's knees jerked away from him. "You don't have the right to touch me. Not after what happened the other day. I'm only here so I can make sure you get some help."

"Help? Whose help?" Ezra asked.

"Wren Kingston said he will see you. Jason spoke to him. I didn't want him to but he did. Wren called me in the morning asking when he would be meeting you.."

"Of course Jason would set this up." Ezra stood up and stumbled around the living room. "Trying to get me out of the picture?"

"Why are you so paranoid that Jason is trying to get back with me? Yes, he loves me but he loves me as the mother of his daughter. Nothing else. And he wants you to get help so that I can feel happy and safe because.." Aria started to well up. "I don't feel happy or safe when your mood changes and you get angry for no reason or you get super depressed about something and I can't cheer you up again." Aria wiped a tear from her face. "All Jason wants is for me to be happy. And for me to be happy, I need you to be well.."

"All I have to do is see this Wren person?" Ezra asked, sitting back down.

"Well, that's the first stepping stone.." Aria sighed. "Can he meet with you tomorrow?"

"I guess so. Where is he from?"

"He lives in Rosewood. Works at the hospital.."

"Give him a call."

"Thank you, Ezra." Aria stood up and walked upstairs to call Wren and make up the spare bed in the guest room.

* * *

The next morning, Aria drove Ezra to Rosewood to meet with Wren. Aria waited outside of the room for over thirty minutes while Wren and Ezra conversed about Ezra's feeling and experiences and thoughts. Every minute spent in that room made Aria more anxious. What would Wren say was wrong? Would it be her fault that his behaviour was changing? Would he have to stay in hospital? Many questions rushed through her mind. Taking out her phone, she called Jason. She had forgotten to tell him that she was back and that Ezra had agreed to see Wren.

"Hey..." Jason said quietly as he answered the phone  
"Hey..."  
"How is Ezra?" Jason asked. Aria could tell, he had forced himself to ask. She knew he couldn't care less at the moment, especially after yesterday.  
"We're actually at Rosewood Hospital, he's having a chat with Wren."  
"He actually agreed?" Jason asked astonished.  
"I told you, I'd sort him out didn't I.."  
"I'm sorry I doubted you. What's the plan for when he's finished?"  
"Depends on what Wren says. If he's okay to go home then I'll take him home. If he needs to stay in hospital, then I'll stay here, I don't want to abandon him just yet."  
"Remember, he isn't your priority anymore. You don't owe him anything. I hope you don't get sucked in by him to staying..."  
"Jason." Aria warned. "I'm not an idiot."  
"You've got to promise me, Aria. I told Bella that you wouldn't be staying with Ezra anymore."  
"I won't be staying with him. I just need to figure out whether he'll be at home or in hospital. If he can go home then I'll contact a real estate agent and get an apartment sorted for me to live in so that Bella can stay over but if he has to spend time in hospital, I'll stay at our townhouse. It'll be empty and he won't be there so it shouldn't matter."  
"You've confused me."  
"All you need to know is that I won't be living with him. I might be staying at the home we share but that's only because he won't be there because he'll be in hospital. You don't have to worry about anything."  
"Text me when you get news about Ezra."  
"Yeah, I will. Bye Jason."

* * *

Wren had diagnosed Ezra with Bipolar Disorder, it wasn't severe enough in Wren's eyes for Ezra to be admitted to a psychiatric hospital but Wren believed that medication and cognitive behavioural therapy would most likely help Ezra. As there was no family background of bipolar, Wren thought that no other forms of treatment would be necessary.

Aria drove Ezra back to their townhouse. Ezra opened the front door for them and set out all of the medication he had been given on the kitchen table.

"You should eat something before you start medicating. Is there anything you want me to cook for you?" Aria asked as she stood near the stove.

"You don't have to care for me anymore, Aria."

"I know I don't but today has been exhausting for you. Let me just cook you a meal and then I'll be out of your hair."

"Where are you planning on going?"

"I have keys to Hanna's apartment. She's not there tonight so I'll just be there until she gets back."

"I don't want you to feel as though this isn't your home anymore, Aria.."

"This is still my home but right now it's more important that you stay here and get better without me being around and causing you stress. Even though the stress I cause is never intentional.."

"If that is what you feel is best, then I don't want to stop you. Can I at least call if I need you?"

"Um, I'm not sure Ezra. If you feel really bad then of course. But if you're just calling for the sake of it or because you're lonely and bored than no. You need to get used to not having me around." Aria was proud that she was starting to stick to her guns and tell Ezra 'no'. "Now, will you tell me what you'd like for dinner before I leave?"

"Chilli con carne would be great." Ezra smiled a little as he sat down at the kitchen table.

* * *

A:N/ Shorter chapter than previous ones - I know and I'm sorry. Also, I just wanted to state that I have only a small amount of knowledge on bipolar so I might have not projected the treatment 100% correct in this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Aria walked into Hanna's apartment later that evening. Changing the covers of Hanna's guest bed, Aria settled down to watch some tv as she waited for the pizza she had ordered in. Aria sat in bed, not really taking notice of what was on the tv but just wondering what Ezra would be doing right now, would he have taken his medication? Would he be resting? Would he be depressed or okay? Shaking her head she cursed herself for still caring for that man. She had promised herself once she had got him help that would be the last time she'd think and care about him. Hearing knocking on the door about twenty minutes later, she dragged herself out of the bed and quickly picked up the $15 dollars she had set aside to pay and tip the delivery person. Opening the door, she was surprised when she saw her favourite little girl in the arms of her favourite man.

"Mommy! What are you doing here?" Bella squealed leaning out of Jason's arms so that she could hug Aria.

"This is where mommy is staying now baby. What are you doing here?" Aria asked as Bella wrapped her arms around her neck.

"We were just at the restaurant across the street and Bella wanted to see her aunty Hanna." Jason replied on behalf of Bella.

Aria nodded and smiled. "Aunty Hanna isn't here. She's gone away for a couple of days."Aria told Bella pulling back from her.

"Where did she go?" Bella asked playing with Aria's hair in front of her.

"She and Caleb went somewhere for a little holiday. They never told me where sweetie."

"Aww! I miss her.." Bella said to Aria.

"She'll be back soon." Aria told Bella as they walked from the door and to the lounge.

"I missed you too, Mama." Bella said sadly.

"I missed you so much more sweetie." Aria replied before looking at Jason who was still standing next to the door. "Why are you still standing at the door?"

"Come on daddy." Bella gestured for Jason to join them on the couch.

"Margherita pizza for one?"

Jason turned around and saw a teenager with a pizza box in his hand.

"Yes, thank you!" Aria called. "Go and give your daddy this?" Aria handed Bella the £15.

"How much?" Jason asked the boy next to him.

"$12, Sir.."

Jason pulled out his wallet and handed the boy a $20 note. "Keep the change." he told the teen just as Bella reached them.

"Thank you, Sir. Have a good night."

"You too."

"Bella, baby, give your daddy that money." Aria told Bella as she was still sat down in the lounge.

"Give it back to your mommy, sweetheart." Jason told Bella as he closed the door.

"I'm confused." Bella moaned looking at Aria and then back at Jason.

Jason picked Bella up with one arm and took her over to Aria with the pizza box in his other hand.

"Who do I give it to?" Bella asked sitting on Jason's lap.

"Your mommy.."

"Here mama. Take it before you tell me to give it to daddy." Bella said quickly before putting the money in Aria's lap and then hiding her hands behind her back.

"Thank you." Aria smiled at Jason. "You tipped him way too much though.."

"I've been in his shoes. He probably needs all the money he can get." Jason told Aria handing her the pizza box before looking at Bella who was staring at the box which was now in Aria's hands. "You've just eaten spaghetti and you're still hungry?" Jason laughed causing Bella to break her gaze.

"Just a little bit hungry daddy.."

"Ask your mommy politely if you can have some of her food then.." Jason took Bella off his lap and sat her inbetween them.

"Mama, can I have a little bit of pizza?"

"Of course. Let me get us some plates." Aria got up of the couch. Looking back over her shoulder she asked Jason if he wanted some to and he replied with a shake of his head.

* * *

Bella had fallen asleep on the couch later that evening and instead of waking her to take her home, Jason decided that he would be okay letting her crash on Hanna's bed for the night. "I'm going to go home now. I'll drop Bella off her overnight back first thing tomorrow."

"Alright.." Aria walked with Jason to the door after he kissed Bella goodnight. Stopping at the door, Jason turned around to Aria who was standing closer to him than he had thought. "Thank you."

"For what? Jason asked looking down at Aria.

"For forgiving me and giving me chances when I don't deserve them. I mean I went back to help Ezra even when it was the one thing you didn't want me to do. Yet, you're still standing here, two hours after coming thinking that I wouldn't be here. You could have easily just left, but you stayed.."

Jason nodded in agreement, he could have easily just left as soon as he saw Hanna wasn't home but seeing Aria made him want to stay. She was no longer with Ezra which meant he could have a chance to win her back. Leaning down he brushed his lips against hers, Aria pulled her lips back as she started up into his eyes.

"What was that for?" she asked quietly.

"I want another chance, Aria. Another chance to prove that I can be the most amazing husband to you.." he told her before leaning down to kiss her again.

Aria moaned into the kiss and Jason pushed her away from the door with their lips still connected.

"Did you mean what you said the other night," he whispered as he pushed her hair back behind her ears, each stroke of his fingers sending shivers down Aria's whole body, "That you love me, did you mean that?"

Aria nearly cried when he asked. "How could I not?" she said with a shaky breath, "You were the first love of my life.. and you still are the love of my life." Aria closed the space between them with another kiss. "Do you hate me Jason?" Aria whispered in his ear as she ran her fingers through his hair gently. "Do you hate me for cheating on you with Ezra? Do you hate me for prioritising him over you? Do you hate me for not wanting to go to the police about him?" Aria cried as tears rolled down her cheek.

"No." he whispered as his lips found hers.

"Will you make love to me? I haven't felt loved for such a long time.." Aria whispered.

"All day, everyday, baby.." Jason mumbled against her lips.

Aria whimpered a little when he called her baby. Kissing Jason back, she ran her hands down his chest and then back up to frame his face with her hands. "I never stopped loving you. Even when I was with Ezra, it was always you."

Jason picked up Aria and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I don't want to talk about Ezra when I'm about to do what I've waiting two years to do."

* * *

A:N/ I know, it's short again but I wanted to quickly get something uploaded. And for you patient Jaria fans, I hope you're happy with this chapter :)


	14. Chapter 14

Jason and Aria lay together in a euphoric state of bliss. They'd just made love for the first time in so long and it was completely obvious how much they had missed each other and just how much they were still very much in love. Aria moaned as she and Jason exchanged passionate kisses.

"I've missed you so much. You don't even understand." Aria said breathlessly.

"I do…" Jason rubbed to tip of his nose against Aria's before kissing her lips for the millionth time that night.

"I can't believe I was so stupid to actually allow myself to let you out of my life. It turned out to be the worst decision I ever made." Aria looked deep into Jason's bright green eyes while combing her fingers through the back of his hair.

"We don't need to talk about that, baby. I've forgiven you. We have our chance to be together again and that's all that matters to me."

"I love you." Aria's brought Jason's face down to be closer to hers and kissed him with all that she had.

Jason reciprocated the kiss with the same passion before pulling away. "We should check on Bella."

Aria nodded as she watched Jason get out of bed and quickly put his clothes back on. Sitting up, Aria noticed her phone vibrating on the rug next to the bed. She got out of the guest bed and answered it.

"Hey Hanna." Aria smiled.  
'Hey, is everything okay at home?'  
"Everything is perfect."  
'Aria, what's going on? You sound so much happier than you did earlier..'  
"Um, Jason and I are back together."  
'I am so happy for you! When did you guys sort things out?'  
"He actually came round with Bella a few hours ago thinking that you'd be home because Bella wanted to see you. He stayed and chilled with Bella for a while. Then Bella fell asleep and then Jason and I kind of made up an hour ago.."  
'I'm so glad. Look I know you, I know Jason. I know you two most likely had make up sex but I swear if you did in my bed..'  
"We didn't. And I promise that I'll wash your guest bed's sheets tonight.."  
'Good. There are spare sheets in the airing cupboard. Anyway I better go. Make sure you lock up before you go to sleep. There are so many creeps around.'  
"I will. Don't worry. Have a nice trip."  
'Thank you. Night, Aria.'

Aria put on the nightgown she had hung up on the guest bedroom door earlier and went to see what had kept Jason away for the time she had been on the phone to Hanna.

"Jason?" she called out softly as she walked through the lounge.

"Hey.." Aria heard Jason's voice from the kitchen.

"Was she still sleeping?" Aria asked coming into the kitchen.

Jason nodded. "Out like a light."

Aria breathed deeply as she sat down at the breakfast bar in the kitchen where Jason was drinking a large glass of water leaning against the sink.

"You don't have to stay here tonight. You can come home." Jason informed Aria.

"No, I want nothing more. But I promised to look after this place until Hanna is back." She replied as she rested her cheek on her clenched fist and gazed at Jason. "It's literally just for tonight."

Jason nodded and turned to rinse out the glass. "I'll go now and then pick you and Bella up in the morning."

"Do you have to go?"

"Yeah.. I have some business stuff to sort out." Jason walked over to Aria

"Okay."

"I'll be back first thing tomorrow." Jason kissed Aria's forehead before leaving the kitchen and going to kiss Bella goodnight for the second and final time that night.

* * *

Aria and Bella were awake and ready by 9.30 the next morning. They heard a knock at the door as they had finished breakfast.

"Who's at the door?" Bella shouted as she ran towards the door.

"Your daddy sweetheart." Jason replied from the other side.

"Mama, I can't reach.." Bella moaned as she tried to unlock the door.

"I'll do it baby. Step back a little.." Aria quickly made her way to the door and unlocked the door for Jason.

"Hey, daddy!" Bella exclaimed.

"Morning, baby. Are you ready to go home?" Jason asked stepping into the apartment.

"Mommy, are you gonna come?" Bella turned and faced Aria.

"I am." Aria smiled.

"Are you really coming?!" She asked excitedly.

"I am. I promise. Your daddy and I made up and now I get to live with you two again.." Aria squatted down and wrapped her arms around Bella keeping her close to her. "..and we will be a proper family forever and ever and ever." Aria smiled brightly when she saw Bella's eyes lightening up.

"Forever and ever?"

"Forever and ever." Aria repeated Bella.

"That's the best! So I never have to sleep at your house and then sleep at Daddy's house and then sleep at your house and then.."

Jason laughed a little at Bella as she went on and on. It was a cute tendency of hers to do that.

"You only have to sleep at Daddy's house but I will be there all the time now. I'm going to sell my house so that I can move into Daddy's." Aria interrupted Bella.

"I'm so happy, mommy!" Bella threw her arms around Aria's neck and hugged her tightly.

"I'm happy too, baby!" Aria kissed Bella's cheek and stood up. "Do you want to help me pack my bags?"

"Yep!"

"Alright! Go into the guest room and start for me then, sweetie."

Aria watched Bella skip off into the guest room before turning to Jason.

"Hey.." Aria smiled and bit on her lip. It was obvious Jason had rushed over as she still had that sexy bed hair he wore so well.

"Hey.." Jason wrapped his arms around Aria as she wrapped hers around his neck.

"I missed you last night." Aria kissed Jason.

"I missed you. I'm glad you're coming back home."

"I am too. I hope you don't mind me just moving back in like this."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Jason smiled.

"Mama!"

Jason and Aria turned their heads to the sound of their daughter's voice.

"You can't leave me to do this all by myself." Bella told her as she stood at the door of the guest room.

"I'm sorry!" Aria laughed uncoiling her arms from Jason's neck and walking towards the room.

Jason walked over to sit on the couch as he waited for his girls to pack up Aria's belongings. A photo in a frame on the coffee table caught his eye. Leaning forward to pick it up, he smiled at the photo of Hanna, Alison, Aria, Emily and Spencer all at their senior year graduation. They'd all been through so much during high school that it was a complete miracle that they all managed to be accepted by colleges. The relief and joy on their faces was heart warming as Jason knew a small part of that relief was down to him and his intensive tutoring of Alison, Aria and Emily during their junior and senior year. They had been tricky students at times but he never lost faith in their abilities and always pushed them and encouraged them to believe in themselves as much as he believed in them. He'd never been more proud of his little sister than when he watched her receive her high school diploma.

Aria's voice pulled Jason out of his daze. "You ready to go?"

Jason turned around and smiled. "Yeah, let's go.." Standing up Jason put the photo back on the coffee table and walked around to the other side of the couch to take one of Aria's bags from her.

They made their way out of Hanna's apartment and to Jason's car which was parked right outside of the apartment block. Using the pad on his keys to unlock his car, Bella opened the door and jumped straight into her car seat - obviously eager to get home. Jason and Aria put her bags in the trunk before taking their seats in Jason's audi.

"Mommy, is this the first time you've been in Daddy's new car?" Bella asked from the backseats kicking her legs back and forth.

"No, sweetie, I was in it when.." Aria stopped when she realised her next words would be 'Ezra took you from Aunty Ali.'

"When what?" Bella asked.

Jason and Aria both shared a look between each other. Jason knew that she couldn't find the right thing to say.

"You know what baby, I can't remember exactly when to be honest."

"Oh. Okay!" Bella shrugged. "Let's go home daddy."

Jason started up the car and the family drove home together happily.

* * *

A:N/ I am so sorry that my last update was 4 weeks ago. I hope this is okay for you. It was literally done tonight and I didn't plan it out. But I knew that I owed my loyal readers something x


End file.
